Reunited and new loves
by ZoeJayneC
Summary: Isabella Cullen was born in the 1600s to Carlisle and Katherine Cullen. Isabella is snatched and Carlisle is changed; so what happens when Isabella meets the Cullens at Forks High school... 300 years later! NOT Bella/Carlisle! Canon couples.LimesNoLemon.
1. Preface

Preface

The cold rain poured down heavily on the white, crumbling notice board; though it could hardly be classed as a notice board... It held no notices. Well, it held one. A singular A4 poster; confirming the mystery dissapearance of one Isabella Cullen; also ofering a huge reward for hr return, or her finding.

Carlisle Cullen sat at his desk, alone. Katherine knew better than to try and talk to him; after all, his most treasured possession was missing. He knew he should have been there to keephis beloved daughter safe; not out hunting those mythical blood sucking creatures his father was utterly convinced to be true.

But Carlisle knew there was nothing he could do. Isabella was missing; snatched from their humble home in the middle of a dark and ominous night.

"I should have known!" Carlisle screamed, the ache in his heart finally taking control of his voice and actions. He slammed his mythology books from his desk, screaming with the pain and the rage that consumed him.

"I should have known," he repeated quietly, again and again until it became a mantra. He was so consumed with grief, he failed to notice his wife's entrance to his office.

"It wasn't your fault; Iabella is missing; we must accept this. It's been over a week Carlisle; there's nothing more we can do," Katherine muttered, somewhat soothingly.

Carlisle knew Katherine didn't care much for Isabella; heck he knew she didn't care much for him! The arranged marriage wasn't something she had wanted, neither was a daughter; after all, a daughter taked the attention away from the mother. Katherine was with no doubt a selfish creature.

"No! You don't care!I'm going to find MY daughter!" with thats, Carlisle ran from his office, from his home; into the darkness that engulfed his sight. Nothing would keep him from at least attempting to find his beautiful Isabella.

As he ran through the night, Carlisle's vampire hunting team werealerted; they wrongly assumed Carlisle had caught track of a vampire. his team grabbed their wooden stakes; they were foolish enough to believe that a mere wooden stake would destroy a vampire.

Carlisle ran to an old sewer entrance; no point in searchingif he wasn't going to be thorough.

Needless to say, he was stunned when a streak of pale white surrounded him; circling him. He spun, though it wouldn't help him in the slightest.

he fell to the ground as a piercing pain spread through his neck. He managed to quiet his screams; no mythical being was going to get the best of him.

As he clutched at his neck, trying to contain the searing pain to one area, Carlisle felt the small chain hanging around his trembling neck. One of the charms was a small cross; gifted from his pastor father. The second; and the most important charm was the small 'I&C' charm. It had cost a pretty penny, though that did not matter to him. All that mattered was that it would never be removed from his person; his last rememberance of his prized Isabella.

The last words Carlisle heard before the pain fully took over his senses chilled him to the very bone; if that were at all possible through the scorching heat blazing through his body.

"I hope you enjoyed your daughter. I know I will," followed by sinister laughter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

300 years later-2008  
Forks, Washington

**CPOV**

I sat alone in my office, flicking through an old medical journal; though it held no interest for me. Nothing did anymore. I put on a brave face for my family, but no one knows how much I hurt underneath the facade.

Well, Edward gets the gist of it; he can't really help it, seeing as he can read my mind and hear all my depressing thoughts.

I thought back to the last time I saw my daughter, my biological daughter. Sweet Isabella; her huge chocolate brown doe eyes, long flowing mahognay hair that touched her waist. Her small features, giving her the look of someone far older than ten years old. She had my mouth, with her top lip slightly plumper than her bottom. But I didn't care; I still don't. She was and always will be my daughter. My beautiful angel.

The morning of her dissapearance, my little one and I began reading through some of my fathers mythology books; for some reason Isabella was fascinated by them. She took in the information better than myself sometimes. It was almost as if she knew of these things; or that she knew what was going to happen.

I remember how she would tell me things that were going to happen; things that later on did happen. We told no one of her premonitions; she would be sent away from me for sure. Though I guess it didn't really matter; she was snatched from her slumber as her mother slept with the local village men for money, as I hunted bloodsucking demons.

She was ten years old.

I never saw her again. I never saw Katherine again either, but that I could care less about. I had become a bloodsucker myself. I am a vampire.

At first I tried to destroy myself; the world didnt need more killers, and after all I already lost my reason for breathing; why continue?

When I found myself indestructible, I tried to starve myself. That lasted all of two weeks, before I was trembling with thirst so badly. I found my food source that night; I drank from a deer. The sweet taste soothed the ache in my throat, not fully but enough.

After that I got back into medical research, never staying in one place for too long; after all my appearance doesn't change. I perfected my bloodlust so the thirst for humans is now non existant.

I travelled alone for two hundred years; battling with myself on whether I should change a companion. All the vampires I had met previously wanted nothing to do with me and my feeding habits. In return I couldn't and still cannot handle the idea of harming an innocent human.

I changed Edward in 1901. I was a doctor in Chicago at the time; he was dying of the Spanish Influenza. His mother, Elizabeth somehow knew of what I am, and begged me to save her son. It was a request I couldn't refuse. After all, I lost my own daughter because of my own stupidity, what better way to repent than to save another?

After Edward came my beautiful bride, Esme. She had suffered a fatal fall from a cliff top; had I not had superhuman hearing I wouldn't of heard her heartbeat.

Then came Rosalie. I had to save her. I found her after she had been raped and beaten by her supposed fiance; she reminded me of my own Isabella. Not in looks, but in what that demon insinuated he had done to my daughter as I changed.

I had hoped Rosalie and Edward could be happy together; however that went downhill as soon as Edward outwardly exclaimed his distaste for Rosalie. She didn't care though; she soon found Emmett being mauled by a bear. She ran him over 100 miles just so I would save him for her.

Alice and Jasper joined us soon after that. Jasper came from a coven down South. He left when he became depressed with his role; it was the best decission he could have made though, after all it led him to Alice. Alice doesn't remember her human life whatsoever; she only found us due to her premonitions. That alone reminded me of dear Isabella and her uncanny accusations. Alice has always been hard to be around, though I love her dearly. I love them all dearly.

My family looks complete to a stranger; even to most of the family themselves. Only Edward and I know we will never be complete without my daughter. I can only hope she died peacefully and not in pain from those demons that stole her from me.

I sighed, closing the long forgotten medical journal. I failed to notice my beatiful wife's entrance; she knew I struggled, but she didn't know what with. I feared to tell her about Isabella; I knew she would be pleased I had a daughter, but I also knew it would tear her apart to hear how I lost her.

"Carlisle, it's time for work. The kids are at school already. We will see you tonight won't we?" Esme questioned, rubbing soothing circles on my back with her tiny hands.

"Of course dear. I'll be off now," I said with a barely contained sigh. Isabella would have to wait until I come home and can mourn again. I stood with grace, walking with my wife to the front door. With a gentle kiss goodbye I walked to my black Mercedes.

Once I was out of sight of Esme, I reached under my shirt collar; grasping the chain and charms with great care. I pressed my lips to the 'I&C' charm that hadn't left my neck in over 300 years.

I was soon on my way to the hospital; where once again I would find one small thing that would remind me of my angel.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow guys thanks for the great repsonse to the story already! Always great for the reviews aswell, so thank you:**

**RubyDragonJewel **

**ellaryne **

**:) I appreciate it muchly! For that ive decided to upload another chapter in the same night (Lucky youuuu!) Oh and also, thanks to everyone who's put me on story alert and favourited my story, means a lot xD**

**Right, Im going to end it there will a much needed disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or any of the characters, Steph Meyers does. Her sandbox, im just buildingsome castles:3**

**Chapter 2**

300 years later  
Forks,Washington

**BPOV**

I threw the deers carcass away from me gently with a heavy sigh. I had no one to turn to, to brag about my kill to. I am alone; I haven't always been.

When I was a young girl I had everything a girl could possibly need; no it wasn't expensive items, such as beautiful dresses or fancy shoes. No I had a family. I had my mother,Katherine; though she didn't care for me that much, she still loved me. Then there was my father. I didn't even remember his name. My only memories of him were his stunning blue eyes, and sleek blonde hair; an apparel that would calm me immensly.

I do remember that fatal night though. I remember how I was being tucked into my bed by my father; he was being made by grandpa to go out and hunt the demons again. He promised me he would be home when I woke up.

That never happened. I remember being woken from my slumber roughly; being grabbed and thrown about. I remember the chilling way the wind swept across my hair and face. Though I couldn't see because of the dark, I knew I was no longer safe.

I was right. Two of the demons stole me. They kept me from my home and my family. A blonde man with long dirty hair tied in a pony tail was my capturer. His mate, a fiery redhead was my torturer.

For seven years they kept me in a single room; no light, no food; exept the odd scrap every now and then to keep me alive. They gave me water though. They also gave me enough that I was forced to soil myself.

To begin with, these events traumatised my ten year old self, scarring me with fear and paranoia. For years I was afraid everytime I heard footsteps, and even today I get scared if people sneak up on me.

But that night after the blonde man accidentally changed me, instead of killing me like he intended, I felt stronger. Not just physically becase of the whole vampirism thing going on, but mentally. I was no longer the weakling in this game. I'm an equal.

Blondie and Redhead thought I would die that night; so they left me alone in the room, not expecting me to survive. Guess they were wrong.

For over 300 years I have travelled alone. Of course I run into other vampires sometimes; mainly nomads who try to convert me to drink human blood. I never have. If there's one other thing I remember of my father it's that he hated the demons who stole me with a passion.

I tried to kill myself; I felt I owed it to my family. If I was a demon I must die, is what I thought at the time. Little did I know, it's impossible to commit vampire suicide. I tried everything; from drowning myself (Which only led to me figuring out I didn't need oxygen) to starving myself. I hadn't hunted once since I was changed and I was very weak. I thought for sure I would die. But oh no. Instead, as I lay in an abandoned forest, a heard of deer ran past me. The smell of their flowing blood was so potent I couldn't stop myself from sinking my razor sharp teeth into their buttery, furry skin. It was then I realised I could survive from animal blood; I didn't have to be the monster I was created to be.

Which brings me to the present; Forks, Washington. A small town under the near constant cover of cloud and rain; perfect place for someone who sparkles in the sunlight to live.

Since I was frozen in my 17 year old body, I was forced to enrole in the high school; the very small high school, where everyone knew each other. Heck everyones grandparents probably knew each other!

My 'story' would be that I'm emacipated. It's the most simple explanation as to why I'm '17' and living alone in a small town.

This thought brought me to where I was going to live;I have no idea. I was hoping to find an apartment or something; but there arent many choices in this small town. I sighed deeply, and took off running into the forest; after burying the deers cold carcass. Wouldn't want to draw any attention to the area. I ran, feeling the wind whip my stony face; bringing me the feel of pure ecstasy. I love to run. I'm faster than most vampires; a heck of a lot faster actually.

I slowed when I neared an almost deserted road. Curiosity filled me, as I took cautious steps out of the trees protection. I came face to face with a small white painted two story house... With a for sale sign hanging from a post in the neat front garden. I walked slowly to the house, watching for any humans. When I saw none I pulled the sign from the ground and pulverised it with my hands. This is my house now.

I walked up to the faded red front door, forced the lock open and walked inside. Oh well, I would need to buy knew locks anway. To my surprise, the house was fully stocked with furniture, everything covered in dust sheets. I spent a few minutes picking the sheets from the furniture, glad to find a fully furnished living room, bedroom, bathroom and kitchen; though that was just for show.

I was pleased to find the water working, as I needed to wash my clothes. As much as I detested it, I was in dire need of a shopping trip; the clothes on my back were the only I had. My mud stained black jeans, deep blue skin tight sweater and red (and slightly bloody) hoodie were all in critical conditions and would need salvaging as soon as possible, in order for me to look somewhat presentable for school tomorrow.

With speed only a vampire could possess I got the clothes washed, air dried and back on my body within 10 minutes.

I took a look at the clock that was conveniently in the lving room; finding the time to be 2:30pm. It was Monday now, so school would still be in session. I found the landline and phone book and rang Forks high school, in order to enrole for tomorrow. The phone rang three times before a bored, yet kindly voice answered.

"Hello, Forks high school, how may I help you?" I laughed silently before answering her.

"Hello, My names Isabella Cu-Swan. I need to enrole for Forks high?"Damn I nearly messed up; I was about to reveal my real name. Though I couldn't remember my father hardly, I knew our name when I saw my picture classifying my mystery dissapearence as a closed case on a newspaper stand. In any case, I can never reveal my real name in case those two sadistic vampires decide to try and find me again. Luckily for me the woman didn't pick up on my blunder; though her voice gained a new curiosity. Ahh the joys of a gossiper in a small town.

"Why yes of course, is there a parent or guardian I can speak with?"

"I'm afraid not; I'm emancipated," I explained, adding a sad tint to my voice.

"Oh, okay dear. Well I just needyou to answer a few questions for me, then everything will be ready for you tomorrow morning," The woman explained.

After ten minutes of answering questions about my age,preferences to clases and some security questions, I was officially a member of the Forks high student body.

Now I just have to work through the night; before the torture of school begins. Of course, I could see what tomorrow would be like, but I haven't used either of my gifts in over 200 years. And I don't plan to use them anytime soon.

So I guess I'll wait to see what tomorrow brings.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again guys, thanks for the great response, great reviews so far, so thank you:**

**traceybuie **

**merdarkandtwisty **

**Carlaisabel- I'm updating today, I'm going to try and get on a proper update schedule so I'm not all odd or anything:)**

**Thanks for the reviews, any critiques aswell, I'll take gladly:) So thanks again, oh and thanks for putting me on story alert and favouriting, means a lot:)**

**Finally, I don't own Twilight, Steph Meyer does. I do however ow some nice easter eggs, :) Hope you all had a great Easter holiday!**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

The night passed by with deliberate slowness; as if it were teasing me with the possibilities of tomorrow. After hunting again, just for the sake of it, I spent the night trying in vain to remember more from my human life.

My attempts were futile however; no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember anything more than I already could. I couldn't be disapointed though; Everyone from my past are dead. There was no way I'd be seeing my mother again, or my father. I touched the small silver chain that has hung from my neck since my childhood; a small, inconspicious charm that hung from it. The charm was that of a small silver lion, balancing atop a trefoil; an open hand above the lion. It was my familys crest. I tucked the chain under my shirt and rose from my place on the worn sofa. I hadn't noticed that it was time for school.

I walked out of the house, with nothing to take with me except myself. Being glad that my new home was surrounded by forrest, I slunk into the greenness that enveloped this small town; I then broke into a run letting the exhileration take over my being. I smiled to myself, pushing myself to go faster.

I was forced to slow as I saw the light breaking through the branches in the trees; signalling the upcoming civilisation. I slowed even further to a walk as I left the forrest, taking a slow, relaxing walk to the school. I haven't been to school in over 200 years; the last time I tried I hadn't perfected myself control. It wasn't that I got thirsty and attacked; no I got angry and couldn't control my gifts. So I'll be damned if it happened again. Thankfully though over the years I managed to control my anger; therfore controlling my gifts. Let's just hope no one here really infuriates me.

By this time I had reached the schools main office; a small building made of redand fading brown bricks. I walked into the warm room, my body inwardly revolting at the perfumed scents in the room. I approached the front desk where an elderly red haired woman sat reading a cliched romance novel.

"Excuse me, I'm Isabella Swan? I need to get my schedule," I cleared my throat gently, trying to draw her attention away from the novel. And of course, the curiosity rang clear in her eyes.

"Oh of course dear! I'm Mrs Cope, by the way- Oh and here is your schedule and a map!" Mrs Cope gave me my papers,pointing out the best routes to my classes. She then gave me a slip to get signed by all my teachers- Ha teachers, I'm older than they are- and wished me good luck with my day.

After thanking her I left the office and went to go sit under a tree. There had been no bell so I assumed there was still some time before I had my first class. I leaned up against the tree trunk, watching students come and go in their old trucks and vans. I let the disgust wash over me as I saw them roll in, one after the other. The nicest car that drove in was a shiny silver volvo. I let my eyes show my appreciation; though it's not like anyone could see it. I wished greatly to see the owner of this car; perhaps I could thank them for restoring what was left of my faith in humanity. Oh I can almost taste the irony in that statement.

Unfortunately for me the bell sounded, forcing me to leave my post at the tree trunk. With a heavy sigh I wandered into the school to my first lesson. English. I walked in to the room, only to find about 30 pairs of curious eyes starng back at me... including the teacher. I rolled my eyes openly, then introduced myself. Mr Mason, bless his cotton socks signed my form and told me to sit in the back of the room. I thanked him inwardly, thinking it impossible that students would be able to stare at me all the way in the back... I was wrong.

I sat rigidly through the hour, bored stiff. I had read the books we were studying multiple times, simply for my own enjoyment; so imagine my pleasure when the bell rang notifying me of the end of the period. My second hour class passed by in the same manner; stares from students and me rolling my eyes at the audicity of it all.

By the time my third class rolled around I was wishing I could re-educate this imbeciles. History could only serve to make this day worse; no one really knew the facts of any events that happened back in the day. It's infuriating to say the least. I walked into the class and introduced myself to the teacher. I was told to sit by Jasper Hale,so I clutched my chain and prayed that he wasn't going to indulge me in conversation.

However, when I turned to face this boy I stopped short. Sat next to the only open seat, was a boy... no a man, with honey blonde hair that hung to his shoulders, his lean boy sat defensive in a subtle way. This isn't what caught my attention though; no the multiple cresent shaped bites and scarrs that marred his body were... Oh and the pale skin, sweet scent and_ golden mother freaking eyes_.

A throat clearing came from behind me, snapping me from my staring. I turned and glared icily at the fake, overly orange girl with tacky blonde extensions. I smirked in satisfaction as she shrunk into her chair. I turned with grace and seated myself next to this Jasper. The lesson began not soon after, leaving me to fume silently at the incorrect details. Jasper seemed to be havin the same problem; hmm I wonder how old he is. Before I could ponder more I felt a piece of paper penetrate my working area.

(_Bella_/**Jasper**)

**Are you here alone?**

I frowned slightly, only now understanding his defensive stance at the beginning of the class.

_Yes, I'm alone. I mean no threat to you and your coven- if you have one I mean._

This time it was Jasper who frowned slightly before responding.

**Why are you alone? And my ****family ****and I pose no threat to you either.**

_How many of you are there? _I dismissed his first question; what relevence does that have to me being a threat to them and vice versa?

**Theres 7 of us- why dont you come sit with us at lunch; I'll introduce you to some of the others?**

I hesitated for a moment, wondering whether I should be associating with such a large coven- no family. Heck, Jasper has golden eyes so I can assume the others do, and they call themselves a family. They cant be too dangerous. I decided to go along with it.

_Okay sure, lunch is next right?_

**Sure is. And the bells about to ring, so get ready for the stares ;)**

I laughed aloud just as the bell rang, earning myself even more stares. I exchanged a look with Jasper and we burst into simultanious laughter. I let Jasper lead the way to the cafeteria as we chatted aimlessly.

As we entered the cafeteria it fell silent. I cast a glance around, fighting a smirk at the open mouths and wide eyes. Suddenly everyone began to whisper, not knowing that Jasper and I could hear every word they were saying.

_"Ooh Alice won't be happy!"_

_"God she's such a skank" _I had to muffle a laugh at that one. They dont know me- Ahh how easily humans can judge. Jasper sent a shocked yet amused glance in my direction, obviously hearing the muffled laughter. I simply shook my head at him and continued to listen to conversations around the room.

_"Is she related to the Cullens or something? Nah, I bet they just use the same plastic surgeon"_

I couldn't even laugh at that one. Cullen isnt a common name, and it just happened to be the name of a family of vampires. Just as it happened to be my name. Things just got weird.

As if sensing my unease Jasper took my elbow and led me to a table in the farthest corner of the room; a table which already had three occupants. The small pixie like one caught my eye first; she was practically bouncing in her seat! Her elfin face showed her excitement as her perfect features displayed it eagerly. Her raven hair fell in short spikes on top of her head,pointing this way and that. Next to catch my eye was a statuesque blonde; her features sharp and protective yet soft and alluring. Even when she was sat down I could tell she was tall; I could also tell that even if she werent a vampire she would still make any girl in close range to her take a hit on their self esteem- myself included. Ths beauty sat wrapped in the arms of The Hulk. No really. This guy was huge- exceeding normal standards for vampires. His muscle and brawn may seem intimiating to a mere human, but one look at his dimpled cheeks and curly brown hair I could tell that this bear was really a teddy bear.

"Jasper! Took you two long enough to get here! Sit down, don't just stand there!" The pixie spoke first, her soporano voice soft and excited. Jasper smirked at her and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Ahh, mates. In spite of my trance like status I smiled; I love seeing people happy. I forgot about the whole name dilema; it must be a coincidence, right?

"You too Isabella,"the pix grinned at me, now she was snuggled into Jaspers side in an embrace much like the blonde and brawn. I grimaced slightly at my full name; it reminded me too much of the past.

"Just Bella is fine," I corrected,taking a seat beside her.

"Bella, this is my wife, Alice," Jasper introduced as if finally remembering i didnt know any of them. "And thats Rosalie and Emmett," he finished, nodding in the direction of the other two vampires.

"Nice to meet you all," I grinned.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella," Rosalie greeted with a warm smile. Her mate seemed shocked by her words and actions, but mentioned nothing of it; instead he threw me what I think was meant to be a menacing grin.

"Yeah, real nice Bellsie,"he smirked. I just smirked right on back.

"Bellsie?" I questioned.

"Figured I'd give you a real name," he responded lightly.

"What, is Bella an imaginary name or something?" I teased.

"What? No, No I mean-" Emmett tried to defend himself.

"I know what you meant, Emmsie," I sighed with mock exaspiration.

"Touche my friend. Touche," He admitted mock defeat.

I suddenly remembered we werent alone at the table; it's too easy to like this guy! I took a glance at the table only to be met with amused eyes and small smirks.

"Hey, where's Edward?" Jasper asked suddenly, looking towards Alice. She looked to be concentrating on something before she answered.

"He's going to walk through the doors in 2 seconds," she muttered. I looked expectantly towards the doors, counting down the two seconds. Right on time, the doors swung open and the room fell silent once again. Huh, glad it isn't just me then. I looked towards the vampire, only to be stunned by his chiselled jaw, his angular nose and his disarray of penny shaded hair. His body stood tall; no where near to the brawn of Emmett, yet no where near as lanky as Jasper. His perfectly muscled chest was clear through his dark knit sweater, clinging to his body.

As I took him in the only thoughts my mind could process where 'I'm going to marry this man.' and 'Mine.'.

**A/N: Hope that was alright! We'll be seeing more of The Cullens in the next chapter!**

**Do your stuff, let me know if you liked it or not:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Loving the responses guys! Again thank you for the awesome reviews:**

**merdarkandtwisty **

**traceybuie **

**lightbabe **

**Carlaisabel **

**Yep, we've met the Cullen children now, so onto Edward! Carlisle and Esme shall be making an appearance in this capter! Will Carlisle remember Bella? Does Edward put it all together?You'll have to read and see:P**

**I don't own Twilight, Steph Meyers does, I'm simply playing with her characters:) Oh and I don't own Narnia either.**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

Marry him? MINE? What the heck? I've never even met the man! I let my head clear of these mad thoughts enough to acknowledge that this was Edward; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmetts adoptive brother. Adoptive vampire brother. Adoptive vampire brother who's bones I'd like to jump. What? No, Stop it Bella!

"Bells? Bells? Helloooooo?" Emmetts voice cut through my inner ramblings, snapping me back to the cafeteria. And back to 5 confused vampires; in the time I had spaced out Edward had taken the open seat beside me, leaving me wedged between him and Alice.

"Hmm? Yeah, Hi Emmett," I murmered, glad I can no longer blush; if I could I would no doubt be the shade of a fire truck.

"Where'd you go there?" his tone was curious.

"Narnia," I responded. I kept my face serious to give the full effect. "Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Peter took me home. But then Edmund had to go and eat the magical Turkish Delight and he got smooth talked by The White Witch. I had to go get Tumnus the faun whilst Lucy, Suan and Peter tried to bring Edmund back with promises of a Lion called Aslan. Edmund didn't want Aslan so he had a tantrum. Which meant that Tumnus and I snatched him in a rope bag and led them all back through the wardrobe. I was just about to get my thank you of a lovely mountain lion, but nooooo. Emmett had to bring me back. Dick," I said calmly.

Silence enveloped our table for a split second before they all burst into laughter. I struggled to keep a straight face, but I tried desperately. Somehow I managed.

"You owe me a mountain lion Emmett," I murmered, surpressing a grin.

"Fine, fine, I'll get you a mountain lion... I might even get you two! Happy?"

"I'm content to say the least," I smirked.

"Okay, well on that note, Bella, this is Edward, our brother," Alice pitched in. I had no choice but to turn and face Edward. Just don't look into his eyes Bella, don't do it.

"Pleasure to meet you Bella," Edward grinned crookedly at me; if my heart were working it would of stopped at the sight of that beautiful grin. Yet there was something marring his face; confusion? Recognition? I'm sure that I've never met Edward before; surely I'd remember him? I saw Jasper glance at Edward with his own confused expression. Wonder what thats about? I watched Edward shake his head slightly, obviously having an internal argument. After I shared a curious look with his siblings he seemed to snap out of whatever the heck he was doing.

Edward extended his hand for me to shake. I opened my mouth and gripped his hand in an attempt to reply to his unbelievably velvety voice.

However, the moment our skin met, sparks literally ran down my arm, through my tranquil veins and to my deadened heart. I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped. Judging by the shocked look on Edwards face as he looked at our clasped hands, I'm going to hazard a guess and say that he felt that too. Remembering our situation I dropped his hand and almost _whimpered_ in dissatisfaction.

"Likewise,"I muttered, looking away from Edward completely, towards the rest of the table. All four of them held the same, if not more shocked expressions as Edward and I.

"Who are you?" I heard Edwards confused whisper come from beside me.

"Isabella Swan. Who are you?"

"Edward Cullen." I couldn't control the cringe that came from me at the mention of the name Cullen; it brought me the memories of blonde hair, blue eyes and my father, who is all but a blank spot for me, save the hair, eyes and last name. How bad is that? I don't even remember my own fathers first name. Pain swept over me for a moment, before it was covered with a wave of calm and serenity.

The others, noticing my cringe shared a mutual glance; not so discretely wondering what was wrong with me.

"Bella, come back to our home with us. You can meet our parents, well parents for all intents and purposes. I know they'll be thrilled to have you over," Rosalie spoke up, breaking the silence that consumed us. Moments after she spoke the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch time. I took a look at the occupants of the table, finding shock written on each of their faces as they stared at Rosalie. Odd, that's twice she's shocked them today.

"Please do Bella, it's true they will be thrilled," Alice spoke confidently... almost knowingly.

"When? Now?" I asked- it wouldn't be a terrible idea if I were to miss the if it were a terrible idea, I'm still doing it.

"Of course, come on. To the vehicle!" Emmett cried, before running at a relatively human pace through the cafeteria doors and to the parking lot. I laughed whilst the other simply shook their heads at his behavoiur. Somehow I could tell this was natural for Emmett.

I hung back in order to let Rosalie follow her mate and for Alice and Jasper to follow their loony brother and surprise filled sister. Edward hung back with me, for reasons I'm unaware of. If I were to hazard a guess I would say it could have something to do with our... 'electrifying' meeting.

"Come on Bella, I'll walk you to your car," Edward said once we were alone in the cafeteria. He then placed his large hand in the small of my back, sending more shockwaves to my very core. I had to supress a moan that was dying to make itself known. I managed to gain enough control of my haywire feelings to correct Edwards assumptions that I drove to school.

"Oh, I didn't drive,"

"How did you get here then?"

"I ran, Silly Edward," I winked at Edward making sure my words were playful, not offensive. His unneeded breath seemed to hitch in his throat, making me swell inwardly with satsfaction.

"Um.. Right. Lets go then," Edward pressed his hand more firmly into my back, then lead me out the doors and into the dismal atmosphere; though somehow it didn't seem so dismal with the Cullens. We walked over to the shiny volvo (Irony again eh? I was going to ask some vampires to restore my faith in humanity... seems legit). I didn't miss the glances Edwards sibling shared amongst themselves at Edwards and mines current state.

"Bella ran here, shall we meet her at home or...?" Edward asked the others.

"Of course not, Bella shall ride with us!" Alice sang, prancing in a circle around Jasper. Now come on? I mean I'm pretty graceful, but I don't prance. Must be a pixie thing.

"In case you havent noticed Pix, it's a five seater?" I interrupted whatever Edward was about to say. I vaguely heard Rosalie suck in a quick breath and 'Pix' left my mouth.

"I'll sit on Jaspers knee. Bella, sit in the front with Edward!" Alice sang, all but pushing me to the passenger side door.

"Any chance to sit on your mate eh, Alice?" I winked at her, smothering my bellows when she responded by pouting her lips and raising one eyebrow cockily; as if to say 'Hell yeah!'. Jasper, by any means wasn't complaining that Alice was going to sit in his lap; he looked rather smug in fact. I laughed slightly as Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper climbed into the car, shaking my head disbelievingly.

Edward came to the passenger side door and opened it for me, offering me his hand to help me get situated. I gladly took the chance at more contact with him. Once I was seated with the door closed, Edward was in the drivers seat, putting the key in the ignition and driving us to their home; all in a matter of minutes. As he drove the rest of us kept up mindless chatter, avoiding questions about me as I would no doubt be explaining it all once we reached their home.

When we pulled up at their home I sat, shocked at the beautiful white mansion like building that lay deep in the trees and forest. It's as if the house was built in the middle of a clearing; except it was made to look natural. Trees stood proud and tall in an almost protective manner of the house, shrubs and bushes lay haphazardly, yet alligned with the house. They each had different flowers growing from them; purples, oranges, reds, yellows. The lawn was trimmed and neat, though wild flowers were dotted around in the most endearing fashion. One would think that all this beauty would take away from the houses beauty, but it didn't. It merely enhanced it. The house itself, or as I said, mansion, was simply stunning. Tall, lean and perfect; the pure white colour giving it that feel of safety that is so needed for people like us. I could easily tell that this was their haven; somewhere to be protected and happy with each other. Where they could be normal. If I could cry, I would be flooding Edwards precious Volvo.

I was still staring when everyone left the car, as Edward opened my door for me. Again, offering me his hand he helped me from the car. He didn't release my hand as I stood in awe of the area.

"I take it you like the house then?" he questioned lightly, his tone slightly amused.

"What gave me away?" I teased back.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Maybe it was the drool on your chin?"

"Wha... Vampires cant drool!" I exclaimed as I wiped my chin. Sure enough, it was bone dry. Edward smothered his snickers and surprisingly some giggles as he watched me. I glared at him, somewhat realistically, before raising my chin haughtily and walking towards the porch, away from Edward; who stood shocked out of his ever so manly giggles. The only downside to this was that I lost contact with Edward; I missed that contact almost immediately. However as Edward ran to me, apologising profously for being a bit of a dick I was the one stifling my own giggles. He snatched my hand between his own, begging me for forgiveness.

"Please Bella, I'm sorry, that was rude. Forgive me?" he pleaded, holding our hands over his dead heart, his eyes wide and innocent looking. My own tranquil heart almost fluttered at the sight.

"Of course," I replied, drinking in the almost immediate change in his demenour. His eyes brightened and his face broke out into that knee trembling crooked grin. I found myself smiling back at him. We were brought out of our moment by a throat clearing up ahead of us. I swivelled(never dropping Edwards hand) to find the rest of Edwards siblings and two other vampires I hadn't yet met staring at us, each with goofy grins on their faces. Edward and I must of looked a sight to see; hands clasped at his chest, barely any space between us, gazing deeply into each other eyes; gold on gold, with grins blinding each other. And to be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Part of me worried about this; I'm perfectly happy and comfortable in Edwards presense after knowing him, not even for 2 hours. Part of me worried that I was diving in the deep end head on; worried that this was all moving at an incredibly fast rate. The same part of me worried at how attatched I've already become to Edward and his siblings. Alice, the endearing little pixie, so cute and energetic; Jasper, obviously protective, yet with no danger on the horizon he's like the big brother every girl needs; Emmett is the same, except he's just a big teddy bear. He's the other big brother a girl needs, someone who can protect and make you laugh; Rosalie. Her siblings seemed shocked at her hospitality towards me, yet I could tell she knew I wasn't a danger. Much like Jasper, I get the impression that without the danger she's a wonderful person; and Edward. I don't even know how to summarise how I feel about Edward. He isn't a big brother, I can tell you that though. Edward seems like the sun on a rainy day... No that won't fit. Forks doesnt get much sun. Hmm... He's important. Thats all I can really say without sounding like a daffodil. And that worries me, that he's so important.

However, another, more dominent part of me is telling me to accept this. Telling me to accept the Cullens. I feel safe with them, I feel like they are home. I feel as though they can be the family I lost as that small ten year old girl. No one can replace my mother and father, but they can help fill that void in my 353 year old life.

"Not that that display wasn't heart warming or anything, but I'd rather hear Bellsies story. So Edward if you don't mind..." Emmett left the sentance hanging, but his implication was there. Basically he wants us to get inside so I can entertain them with my life story, and in return learn their stories. I chuckled at him, along with everyone else; including the two vampires I have yet to be introduced to. Edward and I followed the other six vampires, chancing shy glances at each other every couple of minutes.

We followed them into the house, which much like the outside was outstanding in beauty. Everything was so light and open, everything on show. It just proves that this family have no secrets. We entered the living room, walking in couples; Alice and Jasper first, then Rosalie and Emmett, then the two mystery vampires and then finally Edward and I. Alice and Jasper sat snuggled together on a sofa, with Emmett sat beside them. Rosalie perched herself on the arm of the sofa leaning onto Emmetts broad shoulder. The other two vampires (Who i hope I get introduced to soon, because frankly I'm sick of calling them vampires, or mystery vampires) sat on another, smaller sofa; his arm wrapped gently around her shoulder, her hand rubbing small circles on his knee; as though she was soothing him. I smiled at the soft gestures they shared; it's very obvious that they're mates, even if the love they share isn't on massive display. Edward led me to the only seats left; the small love seat which could be seen from wherever they sat. Something told me the others had something to do with this being the only seats. Edward and I sat, theighs touching and hands clasped; he wouldn't let go of me. Hey not that I'm complaining!

"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced," the other female vampire said, her voice soft and motherly."I'm Esme,"she smiled gently at me, her topaz eyes showing a hopefulness that I didn't quite understand. I smiled back at her and took a moment to process her appearance. She was rounder and less angular than the others, but that just helped her motherly role. Her waist was dainty and perfect. Her features were all soft in her heart shaped face, rosy lips that begged to whisper condolences and praise. Her eyes showed her obvious love for her family; it felt as though I could see the bonds that tied her to her family in her eyes. She had caramel hair that framed her face, finishing of her motherly appearance.

I looked to her mate,to take him in aswell. Even sat down I could tell he was tall, 6'1" maybe? Again, he wasn't as beefy as Emmett, nor as lanky as Jasper. He was muscled but in an understated way. He looked like someone you would expect to see in my day; his features all gentle yet straight and angular. His topaz eyes lay in his head, showing years of wisdom and knowledge. What shocked me was the blonde hair, sleeked over to one side in an old fashioned yet modern do. I remember my father having that hairstyle; well it wasn't as modern but still. I looked back to his eyes, which betrayed his own confusion and saddness?

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," he spoke gently, as if he were talking to a small child or even an animal; as if he didnt want to scare or confuse them... or in this case me. He couldn't however stop the pain that consumed me as he spoke his last name. I reached up and held my crest to me gently as I silently mourned the loss of my family.

"Isabella Cu- Swan," I replied, again cursing my blunders. And for some reason I didn't think the Cullens would let it go like Mrs Cope had. I was right. I ignored their questioning stares. Seeing as Edward wouldn't let my hand go I drew my hand from my chest, causing my small chain to fall on top of my hoody. I vaguely heard several gasps go through the room after this, but I didn't realise why.

Instead I reached my hand forward in an offering to shake Carlisles hand. He leaned forward in his seat, staring intently at my crest. As he reached his own hand forward I caught sight of a small ring on his hand. If it weren't for my excellent eyesight I would have failed to see the small silver lion, balancing atop a trefoil; an open hand above the lion. My families crest. I froze in my seat, before looking around at everyone. In some way, shape or form, they all had the Cullen crest on them; I don't know how I missed it before. Alice had a choker with the emblem on it, Rosalie had a heavy expensive looking necklace with it on and Esme had an inconspicuous bracelet. Emmett, Jasper and Edward all had wrist bands with the crest, and then there was Carlisles small ring.

Suddenly, faint memories were throwing themselves at me in my head; my father reading me to sleep, promising me he would stay safe, my father and I reading through some of my grandfathers mythology books. My father telling me about his hunts after the demons. I remembered just sitting in the same room as him as he thought of medicines and ways he could help people when he wasn't hunting. The way he would call me 'Isa' as a pet name. The most prominent memory however was of when I was about 8 years old. I remember sitting at the kitchen table with my mother and father as they proudly showed me my birth certificate; normally I wouldn't have one as we weren't royalty. But father had said he paid a pretty penny to have it done, so he could always remember the day his angel was born. I had blushed at that. But even then I had loved looking at that piece of paper, as it claimed me to be theirs; Katherine and Carlisle Cullens daughter, Isabella Marie Cullen.

As soon as I remembered this I snapped my head round to meet Carlisles eyes. Or rather, my fathers eyes.

"Isa?" he whispered, shock and disbelief colouring his tone. I nodded my head silently, my mouth agape. For the first time in 360 years i have seen my father... as a vampire. He seemed to be brought out of his shock as he jumped from his seat, ignoring the shocked stares of his family; he pulled me from Edwards side, crushing me to him in a bone crushing hug. He buried his face in my hair, mumbling about how he cant believe it, and that he must be day dreaming. I laughed shakily, burying my own face into his shoulder, my arms tight around his waist.

"I think I speak for us all when i say... the hell just happened?" Emmett interupted the moment. It always seems to be Emmett interupting my moments. I'll have to have a word with him about that.

"Emmett, language!" Esme reprimanded. "But yes, what is going on?"

Carlisle turned us so that we faced everyone, meeting everyones gaze cooly with his excitement barely concealed. I glanced at Edward mainly, finding him sat with a knowing look on his face. He actually looked rather smug, as if he had proven himself right.

"Everyone, this is Isabella Cullen. My biological daughter," my father said, a wide smile meeting five hanging jaws.

**A/N: Cliffieeeeeeeeee:o! haha, sorry about that, but I needed to end it somewhere! This is my longest chapter so far, so i hope it's alright!**

**I won't be updating for a day or two, I'm still working on the next chapter, but I will get it to you as soon as physically possible:D**

**You're fantastic at it, leave me a review, brighten my life (I don't have much of a life o.o) MUCH APPRECIATED B)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I'm really grateful! **

**I know I'm terrible; I haven't uploaded in a few days, but I've just got this chapter finished. Honestly, I had a two week break from school, what happened to it? I go back on Monday, meaning more GCSE's for me. Cannot wait. (Get the sarcasm? Good.) It doesn't help that I have a double art lesson and my teacher hates me… She believes I am the bane of all her problems. What's a girl gonna do, eh?**

**Ah well, due to the pain that is school I my updates will probably be slower, probably once a week on a Saturday or Sunday. I know, I know, it sucks. But it has to be done!**

**Anyway, enough of me talking to **_**Word, **_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own Twilight, Steph Meyer does. I just control her puppets :3**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

You know when people get into awkward situations and there's nothing you can do about it but wait it out and see what happens? Where no one talks, or even breathes? Yeah, this is one of those situations. Alice was flicking her eyes between my father and me, a frustrated gleam in her eyes. Jasper sat beside her, doing the same but with more confusion. Rosalie stared intently at my face then at my fathers. She seemed to be taking in any details that could prove that I am his biological daughter and not just tricking them. Emmett, bless him, sat with his head tilted to one side, his mouth agape. He reminded me of what a little dog would do if you make a funny noise. Esme had managed to close her mouth, a small smile forming as her yes grew wider with acceptance- honestly this woman is perfect. And Edward? He sat there without a trace of shock on his face, just that smug omniscient smirk plastered over his perfect cheeks. They sat there for about 10 minutes, just staring, before I decided I'd had enough; I felt like a circus display with all the staring.

"Will someone please say something? Staring isn't all that helpful you know," I wasn't exactly shouting, but I wasn't exactly speaking normally.

As it turns out it probably would of been better had I let them speak of their own accord. As soon as the words left my mouth everyone began speaking at once, raising their voices so they could be heard over each other. Which was unnecessary, as I would of been able to hear them perfectly had they been whispering.

"What do you mean biological daughter?"

"How come you've never spoken of her?"

"Where've you been all this time then?"

"Can you prove it?"

"Where are you living?"

I burst out laughing at Esme's last question. Of course, the mother of the household would be worried about where her husband's daughter is spending her days. My laughter seemed to put a stop to the onslaught of questions, which I was grateful for. I saw Esme move from her current seat and into the one next to Edward, leaving the other sofa free for me and my father. Honestly I can't get used to that... My father. My biological father, in Forks, Washington. He didn't die like I thought. He's been alive probably thinking that I was dead. I've been calling him my father, but am I supposed to call him that? No one else has, it's all Carlisle; do I call him Carlisle? Or do I call him father, like I did as a young girl? Or should I modernize it; dad. Dad sounds good; I'll ask him about it later. For now we had 6 vampires to fully explain to. I let 'dad' lead me to the free sofa, letting him sit down and pull me into his side. I basked in his touch, pushing myself into his side and letting myself feel the security he could offer me.

"How about you each ask a question? I'm sure we will answer the best we can," 'Dad' said, calmly looking at each member of his family.

"What do you mean she's your biological daughter?" Rosalie asked, though her face showed how betrayed she felt. Why, I don't know.

"She's my daughter from when I was a human, not what you're thinking Rosalie," dad said softly, his eyes holding hers as he comforted her. She huffed as acceptance rang in her eyes. I must have let my curiosity show as Edward mumbled a 'later' to me. I nodded as Alice asked the next question.

"How come you've never spoken of her?" Dad looked almost ashamed of himself when she asked this.

"Well, after she disappeared I wasn't ever able to find her. I thought she was dead, to be honest,"

"Where've you been all this time then?" Jasper asked me, turning the focus from my dad and onto me.

"I've been here and there, just moving around a lot. I've had run ins with vampires, but really I've just been flying- or rather, running- solo," I answered.

"Can you prove it?" Emmett asked. He didn't seem to be disbelieving, more like he wanted some kind of magic act to happen to prove my relation to his adoptive father.

"Other than my crest? No. The only other thing I had was a birth certificate, but I never got to keep it," before the sentence had left my mouth fully, my father left his place next to me, running up a flight of stairs at vampire speed. When he came back he held in his hand a worn slip of parchment. He sat down silently, handing me the parchment gently, as though it was one of the most precious things ever to him. It was my birth certificate. Right there, Isabella Marie Cullen, daughter of Katherine and Carlisle Cullen. Venom pooled in my eyes, forming tears that would never fall; somehow after his change my father had managed to save some proof of my existence. I shook my head slowly, before handing the parchment to Emmett.

"Well I guess we know why you didn't get to keep it," he murmured, passing the paper along to Rosalie, who in turn passed it to Alice, Jasper, Esme and Edward. They each nodded at the proof, all accepting that, technically I was their sister; or for Edward, not his sister. Damn that would be a kick in the gut. As I gave dad back the parchment a thought came to me.

"Did you ever see anything of mother again?" I asked, curiosity clinging to my voice; it wouldn't matter to me if he had seen her or not, I am just a curious person.

"After you disappeared I hardly saw her. I locked myself away in the study. The last night I spoke to her properly was about a week after you had gone; she was telling me to accept you were gone. I couldn't do it and stormed out to search for you. The team thought I was hunting again and joined me. I was changed before I could find you; I'm sorry, I should have been more careful!" Dad cried, burying his face in his hands. I took his hand in mine and rubbed small circles into the back of his hand with my thumb.

"It wasn't your fault, none of it was! You were human against vampires, they were certain to have the victory. I'm here now aren't I? I'm still kind of alive," I tried to lighten his mood. Thankfully it worked as he let out a small chuckle before pulling me closer into his side.

"I suppose you're right. But after the change, no I didn't see your mother again. She'd already left our home by the time I went to retrieve some belongings," he finished, looking slightly remorseful; I don't know why. My mother didn't love him.

"Is it just me or is anyone else still really confused?" Rosalie spoke up. I snickered rather bewildered expression slightly, trying hard to contain them though. I don't want to annoy anyone after all.

"Sorry, sorry. Isa, why don't you tell us your story?" Dad asked me gently, testing to see if I was comfortable with telling practically a bunch of strangers my life story. But like I said, I'm already comfortable with them. I guess I understand why partly now; my biological father is their adoptive father.

"Sure," I responded lightly. I knew I wouldn't be telling them all the details, when it would probably only anger my dad. "Well, I remember being taken from my bed the night you went hunting. There was a blonde male vampire and a red head female. Why they took me, I don't know. Anyway, they kept me captive with them for 7 years. I think. The blonde one was going to kill me, but he didn't know he'd started my change instead. They left, so I woke alone," I told them- I left out the parts of their torturous games; they were details I didn't feel my father and his family needed to hear. I went on to tell them about how I tried to destroy myself, and when I couldn't I found ways to feed off of animals. I told them how I'd been moving around on my own for most of my life; I disgusted the 'normal' vampires for my diet.

In return they all told me their stories. My father told me how he'd been searching for me when he was bitten; I felt rather guilty about that. If he hadn't been looking for me then he wouldn't have been bitten. However I couldn't be sad he was bitten, otherwise I would never have been reunited with him. Much to my surprise I learned that my father tried to end his life much in the same ways that I had. He had tried drowning himself, jumping from cliffs and eventually starving himself. I was more shocked to find that he too pounced on a deer as his first meal; we must be more alike than we ever actually realised. I learned he had spent some years with the Volturi, though I don't know how he did it; I haven't actually met them but they sound insufferable.

I learned how my dad had changed Edward first in Chicago while Edward was dying of the Spanish Influenza. He was 17 at the time, much like I was when I was changed; this thought made me rather giddy for some reason. I also learned that Edward is a mind reader; it explains his rather frustrated looks he shoots me every now and then; he can't read my mind. Ha.

I learned that Esme was changed next, also by my dad. She had jumped from a cliff after losing her first born child; a frail baby boy. Dad changed her to be his mate; no one ever knew though seeing as the human doctors couldn't hear her heart beating and put her straight in the morgue; right for my dad to save her. I'd curse the humans for their idiocy but then this family wouldn't have Esme.

Rosalie was changed next, also by my dad (I'm starting to think he just likes changing people…); she didn't go into detail as to why she was changed so I can only assume it isn't a pleasant story. I didn't push for details; after all I haven't told them everything, why should they tell me everything. I did however find out they had hoped Rosalie and Edward would be mates. This rose jealousy in me, even now when I can see how happy Rosalie and Emmett are together. Jasper gave me a funny look before recognition flared in his eyes, leaving him to smirk to himself. I glared at him, but listened as Emmett told me of his change.

He had been mauled by a bear whilst he was out hunting; he would surely of died had Rosalie not been hunting in the area herself and run him home to my dad to change him for her. Emmett and Rosalie don't have any special gifts; though they do enjoy taking down a bear every week or two.

Alice and Jasper weren't changed by my dad. Alice doesn't remember how she was changed, just that she had a vision telling her how to find Jasper and that she should feed on animal blood. Jasper however had been changed by Maria in the newborn wars, used to train her newborns and dispose of them. He had grown depressed and ran away. He was found by Alice and together they found the Cullens, joining their family permanently. I learned that they too had extra gifts; Alice could tell the future based on decisions people made, and Jasper could feel and manipulate emotions; like an empath. That explains the odd looks he gave me for my jealousy… Oops.

The time passed by quickly; I didn't notice the darkness that fell in a soft blanket over the dreary town as the towns folk slept. I jumped up from my place beside my dad quickly.

"Isa, what's wrong?" he asked me worriedly.

"It's dark out, I have to get back!" I exclaimed about to run towards the door before Esme's soft voice stopped me.

"Dear, you never did tell us where you were living?"

"I, uh… _acquired_ a small house near a forest," I mumbled, not wanting to admit to this sweet woman and my father that I basically stole a house.

"What do you mean acquired?" Emmett's suspicious voice rose from across the room.

"Well, I, Uh… I-," I stuttered, trying to figure the best way of putting it.

"You stole a house didn't you?" Emmett's voice went from suspicious to mischievous and somewhat proud in a matter of seconds.

"I wouldn't say I stole it… I just didn't exactly pay for it," I admitted. I was shocked to say the least when everyone laughed at me instead of scolding me like I expected.

"Well dear you're going to stay here from now on. Do you have any belongings at the house?" Esme asked.

"Nope, just the clothes on my back," I replied.

"WHAT? You have no other clothes?" Alice screeched. I shook my head, quite terrified of her to do anything more. "Oh this will not do. Come along Bella!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the flight of stairs; not before I threw a 'Help me!' look towards the others. No one helped.

I gulped as Alice led me into a large bedroom. The walls were a soft cream colour, covered in pictures of the family. Sketchbooks lay haphazardly over any surface available, most flicked open so I could see designs in each one. There was however a bookcase which was immaculate. On closer look I saw all the books had relevance to the civil war; obviously Jaspers bookcase. The bed had a pure white duvet on; the only detail was a black lace border on the edge of the duvet and pillow cases.

I was aware of Alice letting go of my wrist and disappearing in what looked like a separate bedroom. I only found out I was wrong when she came back out, her arms laden with clothes. My eyes widened as i realised this was her closet. She thrust me into another room, a bathroom telling me to shower and wash my hair quickly. I obeyed her command, because damn I don't want to make the Pixie angry; she could bite my ankles! I was quite grateful for the shower, giving me chance to get the grime of Forks High off my body. After showering and washing my hair I stepped out and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel. Whilst I was drying I saw a pile of clothes on Alice's counter; how the hell did she get in here without me noticing? I saw a note on top of the clothes. It was Alice, leaving me instructions.

_Bella,_

_Just put the clothes on and don't complain like I've already seen. Even if you do complain, I will win the argument, so there's really no point. You will thank me by the end of the day, trust me._

_Do not touch your hair, Rosalie and I shall be fixing you up; again, complain and you will lose. _

_Alice_

_X_

Greaaaaaaaat. I looked at the clothes she wanted me to wear and groaned loudly. Seeing as I would lose any argument I gave I sighed and mumbled to myself as I pulled on the clothes. I can't even call them clothes, there's hardly any material! Alice left me a black skirt that hell to mid-thigh; that wouldn't be so bad, but the fact it had a layer of mesh like material first then a lighter silkier material on top made it worse. She left me a midnight tank top. I thought this was better than nothing… Until I put it on. It reached my stomach, but left a slither of it uncovered. I honestly felt exposed in this... this thing! This isn't something I would wear by my own choice.

I sighed and left the bathroom padding barefoot into Alice's room. I found Alice and Rosalie laid on the bed laughing together about something. When they saw me Alice gave Rosalie a smirk as if to say 'I told you so' and winked at her. I don't even want to know. I did want to know why they were forcing me into this however. As I was about to complain in an attempt to change my outfit, Alice stopped me by tapping her forehead and raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. I sighed and hung my head. Alice squealed and clapped her hands before dragging me to sit in front of her vanity unit; which much to my horror was covered with makeup and hair products. I closed my eyes and decided to just let them get on with it. I felt Rosalie come behind me and start tweaking with my hair, before drying it, while Alice poked different brushed all over my face. I managed to drift off in my own thoughts for about half an hour before they declared they were done. I took a deep breath before opening my eyes.

My mouth fell open in shock. The girl in the mirror couldn't be me! I know I'm a vampire but I always thought of myself to be plain even by those standards. This girl in the mirror was not plain. No, she was beautiful. Her usually dull brown hair seemed to shine and glow as it hung in loose curls down to her waist, a side fringe swept across her forehead stylishly. Her gold eyes popped with the smoky makeup; eyeliner making them stand out and blue and grey eye shadow to draw the attention to them. Her lips were rosy red and looked plump. She was beautiful; she was me. Venom filled my eyes as I pulled Alice and Rosalie into a massive hug, crushing them to me in thanks.

"I'm going to take that as you like it?" Rosalie teased as she hugged me back. I could only nod my head in response. They both giggled before Alice pulled away and skipped back into her closet. She came back out with a pair of blue converse high tops under one arm and a black button up cardigan under the other. She thrust them to me and I put them on without a single complaint.

"Perfect! I am a genius!" she sang happily before dancing into her closet and coming back out in a completely different outfit; she wore a skirt like mine except hers was in a light grey colour. She wore a tank top like mine as well except she wore it in pink. She wore pink high tops and a grey cardigan. She took two minutes to gel her hair into neat spikes and add her own makeup. Rosalie came back into the room ( I hadn't even noticed she had left!) wearing an outfit like Alice and me; except her skirt was a dark grey, in the middle of mine and Alice's, and her tank top was a vibrant red colour. Her hair was pin straight down her back, shining almost blindingly. She too had red high tops on and a dark grey cardigan. She did her own makeup and was ready in a matter of minutes. I wondered why they had spent so long to do me when they could have used vampire speed. They must like to torture the new girl.

"Girls. We look hot. Now let us go make some humans jealous shall we?" Rosalie coached to us, grinning when Alice and I screamed a 'Yes!' in response. They both linked their arms through mine, leading us out of Alice's room and down the stairs, where the boys were waiting for us. I hadn't noticed the time fly by and was sort of glad my dad had left for the hospital; I'm sure he would… what's the saying? Ah… he would shit bricks if he saw me dressed in this.

Once the guys came into view Alice, Rosalie and I broke into simultaneous laughter. The stood, in a line with their jaws hanging wide open. I took the opportunity to see how they were dressed. Emmett had a red t-shirt on and Jasper had a grey one on; I'm sure he refused to wear a pink shirt. Edward wore a button down midnight blue shirt which honestly made him look so perfect it almost hurt my eyes. All three of them wore black jeans and converse low tops; matching ours of course. Alice is a sneaky one I'll give her that much.

Emmett broke from his trance first, rushing forward to crush Rosalie to him. I looked away as soon as their lips met; it wasn't something I needed to see. Jasper followed his lead and ran to Alice, but he just took her hands in his and started into her eyes. It was awfully intimate so once again I looked away. I met Edward's eyes and watched as he seemed to break from his own trance. He stalked towards me, stopping just a foot away, before taking my hand in his and kissing the back of it whilst he looked intently into my eyes. If I could blush I would no doubt be on fire by now. In spite of this I couldn't tear my eyes away from Edward's.

"You look… amazing," He whispered, though everyone could hear him. He held onto my hand as I looked down shyly, mumbling my thanks. I looked back up at him through my lashes a small smile gracing my lips.

"You look pretty amazing yourself," I said in a small voice before biting my lip in embarrassment.

"Alright, Eddie, leave the girl alone! We have a school to get to!" Emmett interrupted. Honestly I may have to sort out his little interruption problem.

"Don't call me Eddie!" Edward growled at Emmett, narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever Eddie-kins, let's go!" Emmett cried then skipped out the door and towards the garage. I let out a small giggle before letting Edward lead me to the garage.

OoOoOo

I hate school. Actually no, it's not school I hate. It's the fact that I'm too nice of a person to ignore people if they speak to me. English had passed by with no bother, except getting stared at by nearly every male in the class. Only Ben Cheney didn't stare; he's one of the decent people in this school.

Now though I'm having to endure Jessica Stanley's constant nattering that has nothing to do with Trig. She just talks and talks and talks. I know her kind; she's a gossiper, friendly with me for some attention. Honestly I don't know how I missed her yesterday; she can't of been in. There's no way I would forget her nasally voice. So understand my relief when the bell rang, meaning I could escape Jessica's clutches and go mildly enjoy a misinformed History lesson with Jasper.

Jasper greeted me with a quick hug at the door of the history room where he had been waiting for me. We walked in and once again I was stared at by almost every male. Jasper growled softly and pulled me to my seat, mumbling something about 'the lust in the room shouldn't be directed at _my_ little sister'. My dead heart felt as though it had warmed at his words; he truly thinks of me as part of his family already.

We spent the lesson talking at vampire speed, talking about how wrong all the facts the teacher was giving us were. At one point it got too much for me to take. The teacher had told us that suffragettes should have known better than to take such drastic measures. I shouted out before I could stop myself.

"That's bull! Why should they have known better? If they were standing up for what they believe in, and rightly so, then why shouldn't they have taken such drastic measures?" I shouted. "That sounded almost sexist Sir, saying that women should have known better. Do you believe that women are stupid Sir?"

Well, I, Uh… No of course not, I simply meant-"he stuttered.

"Yes Sir, what _did_ you mean? That we are the lesser being? That we shouldn't stand up for what we believe in? That isn't a very good example to set Sir," I said calmly, staring him down. If there's one thing I cannot stand after 300 years in this world, are people treating women to be lesser beings.

"I simply meant they didn't have to be so drastic, Isabella," he replied, fueling my anger even more for calling me Isabella. I was about to respond to him but the bell rang, relieving me of his presence. I glared at him before tugging Jasper out of his seat and walking out. Detention? Not for me.

Outside the classroom Jasper burst into laughter, whilst picking me up in a massive hug.

"Shit Bells, You sure told him!" Jasper exclaimed in his Southern drawl. I shrugged and laughed as I felt the pride Jasper was emitting for me. We talked about what I'd done all the way to the cafeteria; once again when we entered everything went silent before the whispers began. I didn't even acknowledge them and walked to the Cullen table with Jasper. I could see Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Edward already sat down. Once we neared the table, Emmett saw us and stood, clapping his massive bear hands in applause. The others turned and saw us, then much to my surprise joined Emmett in standing and clapping. They only stopped once id sat and put my head in my hands groaning with frustration.

"Damn Bella, remind me never to piss you off!" Emmett laughed, cheering me slightly. As everyone nodded in agreement I told them how I felt on the subject of sexism.

The rest of lunch passed by far too quickly for my liking, all of us talking about anything and everything. They asked me of places I've seen and in return they told me of all the places they've lived in and some stories of what they *cough Emmett cough* have gotten into. Just before the lunch bell ran I saw Alice wink once again at Rosalie with a slight nod of her head to where Edward and I sat beside each other. I brushed it off and took out my schedule for the afternoon; seeing as I missed yesterday afternoon I didn't know what lessons I had. I found I had Biology with Mr. Banner.

"What do you have now Bella?" Edward asked, looking over my piece of paper. I folded it into my pocket and stood.

"Biology, Mr. Banner. You?" I replied.

"Same. Come on, I'll walk you," Edward said. I nodded and said goodbye to the others before walking with Edward to biology. Every now and then I heard a growl low in Edward's chest, but I ignored it.

Luck was on my side when Mr. Banner told me to sit beside 'Mr. Cullen', meaning I could spend the hour talking with Edward about anything we could think of at vampire speed. I had to stifle my laughter a lot when Edward told me what people around us were thinking. I was disappointed when the bell rang. I had Spanish now whilst Edward had English. We parted ways with a short but sweet hug, leaving my insides feeling all mushy.

Spanish flew by with me barely paying any attention; I could understand everything the 'Spanish teacher' said. I may or may not have corrected her once or twice… Needless to say she doesn't like me very much. Such a shame. I had one more lesson before the end of the day where I could spend the 10 minute drive talking with Edward. This morning we had to take two cars so while Edward and I took his Volvo the others rode in Emmett's monster Jeep.

I groaned when I realised my last lesson was Gym. I'm not bad at Gym, but having to concentrate on playing at human speed and strength was very, very annoying. I walked to Gym and into the changing rooms, ignoring the lustful stares of the boys and the jealous stares of the girls. I talked to Coach Clapp quickly and got myself something to dress down in. Once I changed I went and sat on the bleachers waiting for the lesson to begin and be over with. I was sat for about 5 minutes before the doors opened and in walked Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. A grin took over my face when I realised I wasn't alone in this class; maybe it won't be so bad, especially with my family here. I ran down to where they stood by the door (Human speed, of course), grinning my head off.

Alice ran forward and hugged me when she saw me, though the devilish glint in her eye told me she knew I would be in this class with them. I hugged Rosalie and waved at the guys, smiling nonstop. Coach Clapp chose then to start the lesson, by dividing us into teams to play badminton. Alice and Rosalie got paired, Edward and Jasper got paired. Emmett got paired with the ever so lovely Jessica Stanley, causing Rosalie to send her a lovely warning glare that could make Medusa scared. I got paired with a boy called Mike Newton. He seemed nice enough, though he didn't seem to understand that my eyes weren't on my cleavage.

We managed to get through the lesson without too many incidents until the very end. Mike and I had just won a game against a couple of girls so I turned to him to offer him a high five; teenagers seemed to do that a lot from what I've seen. Only instead he pulled me into a hug, his hands dangerously low on my back. He didn't seem to notice the coldness, but still I pushed him away fighting a grimace. I turned to walk back to the changing room, only to have my wrist caught by a warm clammy hand.

"Come back to my place tonight?" Mike said in what I think was supposed to be a seductive voice.

"No thank you, Mike," I said before turning and trying to walk away, only to be stopped… again.

"Aw come one. You know you want to," he smiled lazily at me, winking one eye. Though it just looked like he had a twitch. I pulled my arm from his weak grasp and turned my voice icy.

"I said 'no' Mike. Don't touch me ever again, got it?" I glared at him for good measure before stalking off to get changed.

I walked out to meet everyone outside the Gym. Alice and Rosalie looked giddy and slightly impatient. Emmett had awe written all over his face, while Jasper looked proud once again. Edward however, looked furious. When he saw me his eyes softened slightly, but his jaw was still clenched and his nostrils flared. I smiled at him but he just glared at someone behind me. I turned my head and saw Mike heading towards me; yet again. I groaned and Edward stepped forward. He took several steps forward until he was stood in front of me. I looked up at him questioningly, just to have his grasp my face in his hands. I opened my mouth to ask what he was doing, but what he did next shocked any words from my brain.

He pushed me roughly into the side of the Gym, his hands never leaving my face. I was about to complain when he crashed his lips onto mine. His lips moved viciously against my still, shocked ones. I caught up to him once I realised that this was Edward Cullen, kissing _me_! Hell, I'm not going to waste the opportunity. I threw my arms around his neck, grabbing his bronze locks in my small hands. I moved my lips back against his ferociously, not wanting to waste a second of it. His cool tongue swiped at my bottom lip, asking for entrance. _And who the hell am I to deny him?_ I opened my mouth, moaning when his tongue met mine in a battle for dominance. One of his hands left my face to tangle in my hair, holding my head in place. I moaned and tugged on his hair, causing him to growl deep in his throat. He pulled away panting, then pecked my lips once, twice, three times. He leaned his forehead against mine, both of us breathing heavily. Edward stepped back to let me stand properly; as I did so I looked around. I saw Alice and Rosalie looking satisfied, Emmett and Jasper shocked and Mike Newton, frozen in place with his mouth agape. Defeat flashed in his eyes before turning and walking away, muttering about how 'The Cullens get everything'. I laughed then looked to Alice.

"You were right. Thanks Alice," I said before winking at her, before we erupted in giggles. I love this family.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter; it isn't one of my favorites to be honest. But it is longer so hopefully it will tide you over for now! **

**Don't worry; there will be some more Bella/Carlisle, daughter/father time coming up soon. It all depends on when Carlisle can get away from the hospital, hard worker he is. **

**Review for me, leave me your opinions. It would be greatly appreciated! **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sitting behind a chair as I upload this new chapter. Please don't hunt me down or anything :P**

**I know I'm actually terrible, I haven't updated in too long and for that I apologise. Im going to go against what I said in one of my other A/N's. I won't have a specific updating schedule, I'm just going to upload as I go. It's easier that way. I apologise in advance if this irritates anyone :(**

**Thank you all for the reviews, the response for my last chapter was amazing! :)**

**OH I'm going to tell you this because I can, I fell down the stairs the other day, and it stung like a BITCH. Moving on.**

**There will be some cursing in this chapter, just a pre warning :P**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

We all sat dotted around the Cullens living room watching the flat plasma screen TV. A week had passed since Edward kissed me and so far it hasn't happened again. He still holds my hand a lot, but he made no move to kiss me again. Heck he made no move to even talk to me about the kiss we shared; I know I could talk to him about it, but I'd rather give him a bit of time to sort his thoughts out. I reasoned with myself that he just needed time to think over what happened. I also happened to be in denial over the thought that he could think the kiss was a mistake.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were all currently in a rather competitive game of Rock Band; Emmett on drums, Jasper and Rosalie on guitars and Alice singing in her soprano voice. Edward and I watched on in amusement as they shouted and bantered between themselves, taunting each other and calling one another out on their mistakes. Though not once did their concentration leave the game. To be honest it was rather scary to watch them all talking and shouting at one another- with the exception on Alice (she just used some lovely gestures as she was taunted)- yet their eyes never left the screen, concentrating on hitting every note. Edward and I shared amused looks often, silently laughing at the behaviour of his- no, _our _family. But we didn't dare speak aloud; no thank you, we wanted to keep our limbs attached to our bodies. I was told to quickly learn to never, and I mean _never _interrupt a vampire and their Rock Band.

Esme was out in her garden, enjoying the weekend to tend to her plants and make the beauty of the house even more magnificent. I'd spent some time outside with her, sharing thoughts on her hobbies and learning more about the love she felt for her family. She told me more about how all of her children have changed the longer she has known them; though she told me Edwards only recently changed for the better. I learned more about the love she and my father shared, that was something I insisted upon. I hadn't seen my father in over 300 years; by any means I will find out more about him and how he's changed. By talking to Esme, this wonderful, passionate woman I can tell that if he has changed from when I knew him as a girl it can only be for the better. I had lengthy conversations with every member of the family about my father and who he is. Except for with one person.

With my father.

Dad's been busy at the hospital every night this week, leaving me no chance to talk to him any better. He promised me in a passing conversation that he would be taking some time off from work so we could reconnect and talk about everything we needed, or wanted to. To be honest I couldn't wait; I have missed my dad over the years. Even though I didn't remember him name or what he looked like completely I always had a few memories of things we had done together, things he had taught me. I remembered snippets of conversations he had had with me; moulding me to be the person I am to be. By no means did he force his opinions on me- in fact it was the exact opposite. Dad always encouraged me to listen to my own opinions, and I remember vaguely him telling me that I should never feel forced to believe something if my heart and mind tell me differently. Needless to say, my dad's a wise, wise man.

So right now it was just us 'teenagers' in the house. And when you give four of those six teenagers a competitive game, you're bound to get some arguments, or as Emmett called it a 'creative debate'. Especially when said game tells Emmett he missed a note.

"What? Oh hell no! Well that's bull shit, I hit that note! You saw me Edward, didn't you? You saw me hit that note and you know it. Don't shake your head at me Edward, you saw me hit the mother fucking note! Lying piece of shit game,"

Like I said… 'Creative'.

"Emmett, don't blame the game just because you can't play," Jasper taunted, his voice willing Emmett to retaliate, pleading with him to lose it for our entertainment.

"I can to play, the game just can't handle my awesome-ass playing so it didn't count the points I _obviously_ earned. Duh," Emmett replied as if he were talking to a five year old.

"Okay Emmett, whatever helps your ego," Jasper replied in a soft tone. I couldn't handle it anymore; I burst into laughter, clutching my sides whilst gasping for unneeded breath. I had been laid spread across one of the large couches, watching the brothers' banter like a tennis match, all the while trying to stifle my immense amusement. And I say had been laid there. I fell off the couch, crippled with laughter. I could feel the laughs bubbling in my chest, begging to be freed.

I managed to look up at everyone to find they had paused their Rock Band game to stare at me. I felt a small shock of embarrassment at the fact they were staring at me, but as quickly as I felt it, it was gone. I looked around each of their faces finding all but one shocked yet amused. Jasper however stood smirking, mirth dancing in his deep honey eyes. I knew he was making me laugh like this, and no matter how hard I tried to stop I couldn't shake the laughter from controlling my body. I tried to send a great amount of anger, paranoia and fear towards Jasper, hoping to throw him off focus. I barely succeeded. Ay time the smallest amount of emotion other than humour got through my system; it was crushed and replaced by more and more humour. It got to the point where I felt like I was going to wet myself; and vampires have no liquids to wet themselves with.

"Jasper…pack… it… in…," I tried pleading in between breaths, only to have him smirk wider, along with everyone else as they realised what was happening. I laughed more, curling into a foetal position on the floor, clawing my knees into my chest; hoping to put an end to the ache in my dead bladder.

"JASPER, IM GOING TO PISS MY PANTS," I screamed through my laughter. I must of shocked them with my words as he eased up the smallest amount, relieving some of the ache.

"Bella… vampires can't piss…" Rosalie said slowly. I couldn't respond because of the giggles erupting from my chest.

"Jazz, ease up, let her speak," Edwards voice came from somewhere above me. I felt the laughs subside into small giggles. It was enough for me to speak somewhat normally though.

"I'm aware…hehe… but if you don't… OH MY GOD, STOP MESSING WITH MY BLADDER YOU EMOTIONAL MULE… hehe," I giggle-shouted at Jasper. I contemplated sending a glare his way, but I'd probably look like I was having a seizure.

As quickly as it had started the laughter that only moments ago threatened to make me the first vampire in the history ofever to piss themselves, stopped. I felt instantanious relief in my bladder. I sat up quickly, throwing myself back onto my previous position on the sofa stretched out and relaxed.

It was only after I was comfortable did I notice the silence that ate away at the room. I looked up into the face of seven stunned vampires. I hadn't noticed Esme and my father come into the room; somehow I don't think the others did either.

"How's it going?" I asked with a smile playing on my lips. Emmett broke out of his stupor first, breaking into guffaws of laughter which literally shook the house in its foundations. Edward, Alice and Rosalie soon followed in his laughter. Only Jasper, Carlisle and Esme stood still shocked.

"She... she called me.. an... emotional mule?" Jasper said, his voice shaking slightly; though there was a small smile trying to break its way free onto his face. I could see the amount of restraint he had to put in to stop himself from subcoming to the mirth of his siblings. I wondered briefly if I had actually ofended him, but those thoughts were demolished as soon as Jasper grinned and held out a hand to me. Confused I took hold of his hand, only to find myself pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Aw, good one Bells. Well played, well played," he smirked, setting me down again before walking to join Alice who was still struggling to contain her laughter. He placed a calming hand on her shoulder, letting waves of tranquility wash over the room. I smiled, grateful that he wasn't truly mad at me for my offending comment. I caught Edwards eye and shared a small grin with him. I felt my insides warm and was deffinately glad that I can no longer blush, as he winked a perfect eye at me.

"So, moving on," Dad grinned at us all. I could see the love for his family clear in his eyes; I didn't need to read his mind, or feel his emotions to see it. "Isa, I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me?"

"Oh sure, why not," I sighed, feigning reluctance; albeit it probably didn't work considering I couldn't wipe the grin from my face. Dad shook his head slightly, unable to keep his own grin clear from his face. He offered me his arm with a slight bow; true to his 1600's upbringing. I stood swiftly and slid my arm through his, curtsying in response; after all, I am a lady.

Calling a goodbye over our shoulders to our amused family, Dad and I walked out of the magnificent house and towards the forest. We took a run and jumped the river that ran through the kept walking in a comfortable silence through the forest, never going a speed faster than a humans. We eventually came to a small clearing; it can't have been bigger than a regular sized sitting room.

The clearing was perfect; it screamed "Look, I'm perfect for that discussion with your long lost father!" I smiled to myself as I took in the soft pastel coloured flowers that scattered the clearing, their beauty radiating through the clearing. The green grass was long and untidy; though it fit to the personality of the area. I wandered alone to the centre of the clearing and sank gracefully into the grass. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, letting the covered sun slightly warm my face. I sensed my dad drift over and sit down next to me, copying my actions.

We stayed this way for a while, in a comfortable silence. I sensed dad turn towards me after a while so I opened my eyes and turned to face him, a small grin in permenance on my face. He smiled back at me, his blonde hair swaying softly in the almost non-existent wind.

"So... How've you been Isa?" he asked me gently.

"Not bad; lonely, but I've had almost no trouble with this life. How about you?"

"I can't say I've had the same. For about 100 years now I've always had a companion; though I can sympathize. I was alone too for about 200 years. More on that later; you tell me you had almost no trouble?" Dad incquired. Of course, he put his worries of me before telling me about him.

"Oh, it was nothing really. I lost control with one of my powers in the early years. I had to move States because of it," I frowned, still disappointed with my mess up. It was the one and only time I allowed my anger to rule me.

"Powers?" Dads eyes held an excitement alongside his knowledge; I could tell he lived for information.

"Hmm, I'd rather explain that later on, with everyone if you don't mind. It's easier to explain once," I sighed, knowing it wouldn't be easy to talk of my powers. I haven't used them in over 200 years.

"That's fine Sweetheart," Dad smiled. 'Sweetheart'. Hmm. I've always been Isa or Bella to him; as to what I can remember anyway. But Sweetheart? I like it. I won't say that it made me feel connected to him; because just being in my dads presense again gave me that sense of home and finality that I didn't know I longed for until now.

"So, Dad-" I started, but stopped as soon as I saw the growing smile on his face. "What?"

"You haven't called me Dad before. It was always Father and you haven't really called me anything since we met again," he eplained, smiling beautifully. I realised that I hadn't infact called my dad anything since we were reunited. I grabbed his hand and held it between my own.

"Sorry Dad, I guess I haven't have I? I promise I'll make it up to you," I smiled at him, leaving myself with no choice but to spend eternity with my dad and our family. And honestly,I couldn't be happier.

We talked for hours, until the light began to fade from the sky, leaving a red hue glistening across the sky. I never have been able to get over the beauty of the world. In the early years of my new life I'm ashamed to say that I used to be unappreciative of the world that surrounded me, unable to see the beauty that consumed me. But I have to say as a three-hundred-and something year old; being given the honour to see the world as it changed over the years, it gave me a new optimism to the hnd I'd been dealt. And I couldn't be happier.

"Isa... You need to tell me something," Dad said after another comfortable silence. I looked at him, seeing the seriousness on his face.

"Sure Dad, what's up?" I replied, cautious of the track his mind is on.

"Isa, what happened when you went missing. What happened in those years-" I went to interrupt him, trying to convince him that nothing happened but in turn he interupted me. "Don't try and comfort me Isa. I know more happened in your disappearence than what you've let on. Don't try and spare my feelings, please Isa," he actually begged me for the truth. I can't hide from my dad, but then again I'm also not ready to tell him everything that's happened to me. I know that he would blame himself; and that I couldn't allow. Besides, what if he saw me differently? As a weak person; someone who couldn't protect themselves? No, I can't have that.

"Dad, I promise I will tell you, just, not tonight. When I'm ready, I promise," I leaned over and hugged into my dads side, breathing in his fatherly scent. His arms wrapped around me in a protective cage, one of his hands smoothing down my hair.

We stayed in our embrace for a long time. I don't even know how long we had been in the clearing; the sun had risen and fallen countless times. Somewhere in my mind I acknowledged the fact that no one had come to search for us, but realised Alice must have something to do with it. Eventually I lifted myself from his embrace and stared into my fathers kind, golden eyes.

"I love you Father," I whispered, suddenly feeling more and more like the ten year old girl I used to be. The girl who needed her father; and I still am that girl.

"I love you too Isabella. Always have,always will," dad sighed, nostalgia evident in his eyes. If we could cry I'm sure the clearing would be flooded with tears of pain and rememberance. Dad pulled me back to him softly, kissing my forhead reverently.

I've been reunited with my dad.

And I love it.

**A/N: This is short, I'm sorry :( **

**I'll upload whenever I next can, but please leave me some of your thoughts on the chapter, I love to hear what you all think, it's muchappreciated :) **

**Thank you guys! Review:P**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well this has been a while. I'm sorry for taking so long to upload, but I've had some serious issues to deal with before I could even think about writing, so for that I'm sorry, but it's here now!**

**Thank you for the reviews and for sticking with the story!**

**Also, if you haven't already seen it, I uploaded an outtake of what Alice's vision of Bella and Carlisle in the clearing was like for them, read if you want :3**

**Anyhow, onwards with the story!**

**I don't own Twilight or any characters, just my own ideas;3**

Chapter 7

BPOV

"We should be heading back; no doubt the others are worrying," Dad murmured softly, as though not to disturb the peacefulness we had barricaded ourselves in.

"Yeah, we should. How long have we been here?" I asked, my voice coming out unnaturally shaky.

"If I had to guess I'd say about a week. Oops," Dad smiled.

"Oh it isn't as if Alice hasn't seen this, eh?" I winked at him, trying to keep the atmosphere light and pleasant for our return to the family. It worked greatly to say the least.

"It wouldn't surprise me, Sweetheart, it wouldn't surprise me," he said before taking me by the hand and leading me into a slow walk into the forest; leading me towards my home, my new home with my old father and new relations. Gosh, isn't that a mouthful?

We walked slowly together, chatting aimlessly; normally it would be awkward to have a conversation with the father you lost over 300 years ago, but not with my dad. No, it was as if nothing had ever happened; as though he had been there for me as I grew into my 17 year olds body. We talked about the family, about all their quirky little traits; like how Emmett deemed himself the 'jokester'... though everyone else deemed him the 'prat'. Don't tell Emmett that though.

Dad also made sure to tell me to grow a little 'Alice resistance'. He must have seen my confused face as he went on to explain that if I wanted to live with Alice for any length of time I needed some resistance against her so she wouldn't walk all over me. Well, that won't be happening. Watch out Pix.

We grew into a comfortable silence as we approached the house. I knew Alice would have seen when we were returning and would have alerted the others, so to be honest I'm a little scared of the reaction we will get for being away so long. I wonder what they told the school...

Much to my surprise, there was no welcoming committee waiting for us; no heartfelt reunions in the driveway. We walked up the porch steps and quickly entered the miniature mansion, still pondering the silence that filled the house. No sounds of fighting, no yelling, no Esme taking charge, no Alice bossing people around. It was strange... Too strange.

"Where do you think they are?" I asked dad, though he didn't answer me straight away. Instead he lifted his nose higher into the air, taking deep sniffs of the atmosphere. The scent of them lingered in the air so they had been here recently. I almost wanted to get on all fours and start sniffing them out, but I restrained myself; I am a lady after all.

Dad started eying the place suspiciously; I don't blame him. Emmett lives here after all.

To say that the front door slamming shocked us was a complete understatement. Once silent, the house now filled with laughter and jest. Emmett's booming laughter reached my ears. Groans from his fellow siblings came next; no doubt from some crude joke he was telling. A resounding smack and a grumble brought a smile to my face, knowing that he had been reprimanded for his behavior.

"What are we still in the hall for? They're back!" Alice's high but beautiful voice called. I only just heard her voice before her small body slammed into my own. I wasn't ready for her force; I ended up flat on my back on the floor with Alice straddling my waist- her arms still wrapped around my torso. I couldn't move my arms enough to move her so naturally I looked up for assistance. Instead of assistance I was met with 4 laughing frames and 2 gaping jaws.

Emmett, Rosalie, Dad and Esme were laughing too much to offer me any help; Jasper and Edward? They're jaws were practically hanging on the floor. I didn't realize why until Alice started giggling, saying something about 'dirty minds'.

"Dude... this is awesome," Jasper whispered, though we could hear him perfectly. I saw Edward simply nod in response.

"Hey Ali? Want to get off me?" I said, wiggling a little trying to shake her off. It didn't work.

"DUDE, this just gets better" Jasper whisper-yelled.

"Alright, stop perving on my daughters!" Dad yelled. Jasper and Edwards jaws locked shut as they ran to the stairs claiming the need for a shower. That got Alice and I laughing, so the tension in the room dissipated immediately.

We spent the next 20 minutes being welcomed by our family- minus Edward and Jasper. I felt so stupid when I realised that today was Monday, so obviously everyone had been at school. Esme had been out buying a replacement mirror Emmett had broken in our absence.

Edward and Jasper finally rejoined us, muttering apologies at the 'inappropriate' behavior. Jasper got away with it scotch free; Edward? Not so much. Dad glared at him, probably warning him mentally to watch himself.

I would have been embarrassed but I felt Edward needed to 'sweat' it out a bit. He shouldn't have stared like an imbecile.

The rest of the night passed smoothly and before I knew it the sun was rising, meaning I needed to go get ready for school. I got up from my seat in the living room and was about to leave everyone when Alice shouted for me to wait up. I shot a look to my dad and he nodded his head firmly, telling me to set Alice straight.

"Bella, I'm going to choose your outfit!" Alice shouted.

"No, you're not Alice," I replied, not so unaware of the gasps of shock coming from our family.

"But… Bella…," Alice pouted, making her eyes wide. I stood my ground and stared into her eyes, shaking my head firmly.

"Nope, I'm wearing what I want today Ali," I said before walking past her and up the stairs.

I showered quickly and left my hair to air dry once I was finished. I ran back to my room with all my new clothes. Somehow in the sea of frocks and mini skirts I managed to find some jeans and tops. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and red converse. I couldn't find a plain enough top so I ran to Edwards' room which was conveniently across the hall. I knew he wasn't in there; I could smell his delicious scent downstairs. From his dresser I stole a Linkin Park band top and threw it on. It was baggy on me so once back in my room I tied the sides with a bobble, making it smaller. Perfect. I added the smallest amount of mascara and eyeliner possible before throwing on a green hoody. Done. In ten minutes. It took Alice that amount of time to_ choose_ what she wears.

I still had no bag seeing as all my belongings were in the locker at school so I ran back downstairs. Everyone but Rosalie and Alice sat on the couches, ready for the new day. I smiled at them and joined them on the couches. They complimented me for my own style and if I were human I would have been blushing.

Alice and Rosalie finally ventured down the stairs 20 minutes after me, both dolled up to the nines. Both wore shorts and tights with some branded tops. High heels covered their feet and even as I vampire with unnatural grace I couldn't stand the things. I'm so glad I chose what to wear. Alice however, wasn't.

"What. Are. You. Wearing." She spoke in an eerily calm voice, letting me know shit would hit the fan depending on my answer.

"I think they're called clothes Alice. You know, comfy clothes?" dear God, me and my sarcastic mouth. Her golden eyes thundered, her small frame shook. I took that as my clue to leave.

"Well I'm going now," I said before running for the door. I felt Edwards presence next to me, so I looked to my side. I saw him in all his perfect glory, leaving me speechless. In the corner of my eye I saw Jasper holding Alice, soothing her with his gift. Emmett, bless him couldn't stop the laughter, leaving a new wave of anger to enter Alice. This time Jasper did nothing to stop her.

As Edward and I walked towards is Volvo I heard a booming clap; like stone hitting stone.

Edward held the door for me to the passenger side of his car. I smiled at him gratefully and seated myself on his plush leather seats. In a nanosecond he was next to me and starting the car.

"I'm guessing we aren't waiting for the others?" I asked.

"If you want to escape Alice then I'd suggest not," he smirked back at me.

"Why are we still here? Go damnit, before she catches up," I laughed. A thought came to me suddenly. "Hey Edward? What did you tell people as to why I wasn't at school?"

"You're with the Cullens. No one dares to ask were you were," he replied, smiling haughtily. And damn if it didn't suit him.

Our day passed quickly so in what seemed like no time at all we were all back at the house laughing and joking. Then it happened. It happened after 200 years; I honestly thought I had control of my gifts! I can't be letting them free now! Not after what happened last time.

I was in no place to stop the vision rom taking place, I was too far under.

_Vision_

_I stood in the background watching my vision self interact with my vision family. We all looked so happy; like nothing could bring us down. _

_I looked at us through the impenetrable shield that blocked myself from my vision self, watching as Emmett exploded with laughter and as the rest of us groaned in response. I saw myself under Edwards arm, being held protectively. _

_I looked in on them, trying to find out whose desire I was watching._

_I examined the scene again, taking in every detail; listing them in my head:_

_Everyone was happy beyond belief_

_I was hugged to Edwards side; whoever this is must want us together_

_Rosalie__'__s eyes held a brand new light to them_

_The calendar on the wall stated the date was a year today; hmm so they want it in a year_

_A blue bassinet in the center of the room, everybody__'__s eyes fixed upon it_

_I felt my unneeded breathing increase as I realised that this person in my family was desiring a child; human or vampire. I judged the light in vision Rosalie__'__s eyes, seeing a protectiveness and love that was never there before._

I snapped back to reality with a gasp; Rosalie. She desired a child. Damn it, of course she did; it's all she ever wanted from her human life! I wondered if I'd be able to do it; would I be able to give Rosalie her desire?

"Bella? Bella what happened?" Edwards voice penetrated my daze, his eyes boring into mine. I shook my head a tiny bit, still wondering what I could do.

"Bella? Come on, sit down," he continued, worry clear in his voice. How very human; sitting down. It wouldn't matter if I stayed stood, but I may as well humor them. I let Edward lead me to the couch, enjoying the feel of his arm wrapped around my waist.

I saw everyone, including my dad and Esme crowding around me. Someone must have called dad if he was here; he doesn't normally finish at the hospital for another hour or so.

"Bella, what happened over there?" Dad spoke softly to me, gripping my shoulders lightly.

"Remember I told you I had gifts?" I responded. Everyone nodded eagerly, wanting to find out what happened to me.

"Well, I haven't used them in over 200 years but it seems that one of them just had to make itself known to me," I told them all.

"Bella dear, what do you mean?" Esme said softly, her voice floating to me.

"One of my gifts if being able to see what people desire the most," I told them, watching as the shock registered on their faces. Dad recovered first and with a squeeze to my shoulder he asked me to explain what happens when I see these desires.

"Well, it's like I'm seeing the future, except it depends on me to come true or not. No pressure there eh? I'm always a spectator in them; there's like this wall that blocks me from the visions inhabitants," I told them.

"And what did you see just then Bells?" Rosalie asked.

"It was one of someone in this rooms desire. I saw us all sat in this very room; we all looked so happy. Apparently this person wants Edward and I to be together and the date was a year from now. The main thing though was the blue bassinet in the middle of the room," I spoke confidently, though I wanted to crawl into a hole when I mentioned Edward and I.

No one spoke for a while, leaving the room to stir in its silence.

"Who's desire?" Emmett asked in a soft whisper, his usual childlike behavior gone; a serious expression in its place. I paused before answering.

"Rosalie's,"

"You said it depends on you whether it happens or not… What does that mean?" Jasper asked from his spot beside Alice.

"It means, basically, that I have the power to give someone what they desire the most. In this case, I could give Rosalie a child,"

"You could do that?" Rosalie asked, her voice tentative, yet void of emotion, as if not to get her hopes up.

"It would exhaust me because it's a big desire, but yes I would be able to give you a child," I answered her softly, begging her with my eyes to believe me. Her own eyes gained some of the light I saw in my vision, letting me know she believed me. She ran and hugged me in my seat, whispering thank you's in my ear, dry sobbing on my shoulder. I hugged her slender shoulders and shh'd her, calming her in the only way I could. After a while she pulled back and whispered a final thank you to me.

"Wait wait wait wait, how is that possible? Her body is frozen, she has no blood, how could she conceive?" dad asked thoughtfully. He wasn't being malicious, just inquisitive.

"With my power I give the people what they desire. If they desire a child then I would give them the means to have a child. In this case Rosalie's skin would still be impenetrable, yet malleable and the blood that would be needed to support the child would come from when she hunts," I answered.

Edward hugged me into his chest and pressed a kiss to my temple.

"You're amazing, and I'm sure everyone here agrees,"

**A/N: There we go, longer than the last chapter, hopefully it will make up for the very, very late update! **

**Leave me a review, I love the feedback!**

**Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BPOV

"Lucas,"

"No."

"Johnson,"

"As in a nickname for male genitalia? No."

"Terry,"

"…"

"Okay, okay. Linda?"

"For goodness sake Emmett, Linda is a girls' name. We're looking for boy's names dummy," Rosalie sighed, seemingly exasperated with Emmett's name suggestions; even though everyone knew she loved it. Ever since my vision of her desire, the whole family has been in on going excitement, planning ahead for the little fellow. I'd already had to explain how this event would occur in under a year, as it would give Rosalie and Emmett time to finish school without any foolish humans prying into their business. Plus it would look pretty odd for a baby to come in half the time of a normal human pregnancy.

"Why couldn't it be a girl though? Hardly fair," Emmett whined, for the millionth time; and no I'm not just saying that. He has whined about the gender of his child a million times.

"Emmett, I've already told you. I don't choose the sex of the baby, I just give you the damn thing," I explained gently; I wouldn't want to confuse him anymore.

"I know, I know. I'll love it all the same; but the idea of a miniature Rosalie, all beautiful and perfect and such?" Emmett sighed, off in his own world. I wanted to swoon, much like Esme and Rosalie were doing at his words. Who knew Emmett could be such a deep being?

"Well, we're getting a miniature Emmett, baby. Think about it, a little boy to teach all your tricks to?" Rosalie winked at him, encouraging Emmett; not like he really needed it.

"Emmett Junior. It has a ring to it," he mused.

I sat back into the couch and closed my eyes. Here I was home. Here I was with my family; my old family and my new family, who all welcomed me so easily into their lives it felt as if I'd always been a part of their family. I reopened my eyes and looked around the living room.

Emmett and Rosalie sat together on the love seat, continuing their argument over baby names. Alice had accompanied Jasper in a quick hunt; easy game of deer and an odd elk. Dad sat with Esme, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, caressing the top of her arm gently as he whispered promises of their extended family in her ear; I skipped over them quickly. No matter how sweet the moment was, he's still my dad and Esme's still my step in mother. Speaking of which, I need to discuss the fact about her being my mother with Esme. I hope she'll like the title I give her.

The only other person left in the room was Edward. He sat on the other end of the couch to me, his head turned from me. Figuring that he wasn't looking I took the time to sweep my gaze over Edward. I started at his worn navy blue Chuck Taylors, leading into fading black skinny fit jeans; I didn't even know he owned a pair of skinny fit jeans. Needless to say, he rocked them. I continued my eyes journey up his body, taking in the navy blue shirt he wore unbuttoned over a white Linkin Park T-shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing his muscular forearms.

I looked up part the collar of his shirt, looking in awe at his strong neck, before continuing up to his beautiful face. Now I only expected to see the back of some beautiful penny shaded hair, bit instead I was met with a chiselled jaw. I wanted to flush with embarrassment, being caught in my ogling, yet I couldn't bring myself to stop staring. I looked over his angular nose; though if you look very closely, the tiniest raise can be seen near the bridge of his nose. I passed over his eyes, saving them for last. Penny shaded hair in perfect disarray lay on his head, looking soft and was just begging to be touched. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, to see if it was just as soft as it looked.

I finally brought myself to look down into his eyes. Hidden under thick shaggy eyebrows, his perfectly equal golden eyes smouldered into my own. His gaze was so intense, I found I couldn't look away; not that I even wanted to in the first place.

I remembered where we were though. I managed to break our gaze and look around the living room; finding it now empty except for ourselves. I turned back towards Edward, expecting him to be at the other end of the couch. Only I found him inches from my face. I gasped with shock; how had I missed him moving?

"Bella," he whispered, his voice soft and hesitant. I looked around for everyone once again before turning to reply, only to be cut off before I began. "They decided to go join Alice and Jasper with a quick hunt,"

"Bella, would it be so terrible if I told you how much I've wanted to kiss you again?"

"N-No, that wouldn't be terrible," I responded shakily; he wanted to kiss me again?

"It's true; since that kiss outside of school, you're all I can think about. You and your perfect lips," he whispered, his lukewarm breath blowing in my face, momentarily dazzling me.

"Why haven't you?" I had to ask.

"Why haven't I what?"

"Kissed me again. If you so wanted to I mean,"

"I wasn't the gentleman you deserve when I kissed you; I thought I had offended you. Perhaps repulsed you even," he ducked his head sheepishly.

"Well, you didn't. To either. So I suggest you kiss me again right now, or else,2 I teased, bringing his face back to look at me with my index finger.

"Oh? Or else what, eh?" he teased back.

"I may have to take things into my own hands. I hear that Mike Newton's a nice bo-"

Edwards furious lips cut off my sentence. His kiss sent my toes curling and my nerves haywire. I thrust my hands into his hair, gripping it fiercely as our lips teased, nipped and sucked at each other. I pushed my tongue at his lips, prying them open for me to explore. Our small moans mingled as our tongues battled for the dominance neither of us were willing to give up. Teeth gnashed and tongues twined, tasting each other. I had quickly discovered my new favourite taste; forget blood, I could live off of Edwards cinnamon and honey taste forever.

I pushed myself down into a laying position, pulling Edward to rest in between my legs comfortable, never separating our ferocious lips. His hands wandered, sliding up my shin and along the outside of my thigh, before settling one hand on my hip, rubbing circles. His other hand cradled my head, holding me to him. My own hands explored the length of his back and chest. I fisted his T-shirt in my hand, using it to pull him closer to me. My other hand massaged the length of his back, rubbing soothing circles into him. I did this until I felt Edward suddenly tense and tear his lips from my own. Both of us gasped in breaths we didn't need; though I continued my ministrations on his back. A small groan left his lips as he buried his face into my neck.

I looked down to where my hand was massaging a soft part of his back. Hang on, Edward doesn't have a soft back. My hand rest upon Edwards bottom, massaging it gently. Now I understood why Edward had tensed; I was feeling him up without even knowing it. I smacked his ass lightly, causing him to yelp and look me in the eyes.

"You made me yelp," he accused, his eyes narrowing playfully.

"You loved it," I winked. He didn't respond with words, only looking into my eyes with a small grin on his face. I couldn't help but forget our family in this moment; it felt as though we were the only two vampires in the world. Like nothing could hurt us right now, nothing could break up from this bubble.

"AHEM." Except that. I turned my head towards the living room entrance, to find our family all stood there, grins wide on all faces except one. Well, shit.

"Want to explain what's going here?" Dads voice thundered across the room. I realised that in our haze, Edward and I hadn't exactly moved from our position. So I could see dads point; after all, Edward lay on top of his daughter, his hand on her hip as she groped his ass. Not the best sight for a father to see his baby girl in I imagine. I hurried to sit up, much like Edward did. I guess he must of realised our position also.

"Dad…" I tried.

"You say nothing Isabella Marie Cullen," dad cut me off, his voice icy, not once looking in my direction. I tried so hard not to smirk at his theatrics and sank myself dramatically into the couch. I then thought, hey, dad's already pissed, let's just fuel the fire! So I stood back up and slouched back down into Edwards lap. I'm sure that if he were human, dad's face would be red with anger. I couldn't keep the grin off of my face, so I buried it in Edwards shoulder.

"Edward. What are your intentions with Bella?" Dad asked, his voice daring. Now I know he cares for Edward; his first son. So most of this little display was just for shits and giggles really.

"Carlisle, I would never hurt Bella and I plan to protect her for as long as she'll let me. And even if she no longer wants me, I'll still protect her. She's beautiful, smart and funny. Carlisle, your daughter is perfect. I promise you, should I ever hurt her, intentionally or not, I wouldn't blame you for punishing me. I ask that you would," Edward answered, his voice thick with emotions. My grin was no longer on my face, an if I could, tears would be streaming down my face.

"And why is this Edward?" dad spoke again, softer this time, though the fierce undertone was still there.

"I love your daughter," Edward whispered, more to himself than anyone else; but we all heard him. He loves me? Already? Isn't that a bit quickly for him to know whether he loves me or not? Shouldn't we know more about each other? So many questions! I gasped and looked into his eyes.

"You love me?" I asked hesitantly.

"More than anything; I'm sorry it took so long to realise. I'm such a fool, all this time I wasted," he spoke directly to me now, his eyes holding mine.

I realised in that moment that it didn't matter how quickly this came about. It doesn't matter because even when dead, the heart wants what the heart wants. And just how Edward loves me, I realise that I love him back, with all my heart. I gasped at my realisation and pressed my lips quickly and softly to Edwards.

"I love you, too. So much. We both wasted time, but not anymore," I vowed.

"You love me?"

"I love you," I grinned manically at Edward, his responding grin blinding. I pressed my forehead to his and just let the happy feelings wash over me.

"Finally! Ow, Rosie!" We looked up at our family to find Emmett holding his head, but a massive grin was playing on his lips. Sweeping my gaze over the rest of our family I was met with huge grins of acceptance; even from Dad.

"He's right you two, it's about time! Glad we could help you along with that," dad grinned, wrapping his arm around Esme's waist.

"Alice! Don't block me, just show me!" Edward suddenly shouted. I looked towards Alice, feeling guilty that I hadn't noticed she'd had a vision.

"You won't like it, Edward," Alice warned.

"I don't care, just show me Ali," he pleaded. Alice sighed and must of shown him her vision, as I felt his arms wrap around my waist tightly, holding my to him.

"They're not going to be a problem. There's three of them and eight of us. We can take them if need be Ali!

"Who won't be a problem Edward?" Esme asked, her concern evident.

"Nomads. Three of them."

**A/N: OOH, Nomads, are they going to be the trio we all love to hate? We'll have to find out:3!**

**Sorry for the late update and shorter chapter, but hey, it's still a chapter (:**

**Don't forget to leave me a nice little review, please:3**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's been a while hasn't it? Oops, sorreh about that:')****  
****In better news there was a great response to the last chapter, so thank you all for your reviews and support, they make my day, :D**

**So Edward and Bella are together… but what's this?! Uh oh, there seems to be some nomads on the loose! Whatever could happen? Hehe *evil grin***

**I've had an eventful month if anyone cares. Broke my finger, sprained my wrist, fell over in the shower and got told off by a hobo. Brilliant, eh?**

**I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Although I do own a nifty 'Breaking Dawn Part 1' Robert Pattinson poster and a Robert Pattinson calendar. Honestly I love my friends; they just **_**get**_** me.**

Chapter 9

CPOV

For most parents, catching their son and daughter in a tryst of passion on the family room couch would lead to multiple lessons on the etiquette of relationships and how you are not meant to become romantically involved with your siblings.

I'm not most parents.

Not that I'm perfectly okay with the idea of my baby girl dating my first son, I can tell you I'm not. Isa just found us, she just came back to me and now I'm already handing her over to my son. Gosh that sounds odd. As long as he loves her and treats her right. That's all a father can possible ask for… right? Well, it's all this father's asking for. Now even though I'm not completely happy with handing her over so soon, I'll be damned if any nomads think they're coming in to destroy my family's life. I don't know what Alice saw, but from Edward's reaction, I gather it isn't going to be a pretty meeting.

'_Edward, how bad is it?' _I asked him mentally, rearing to do anything I could to protect this family. He simply shook his head, his eyes full of fury. I knew that now he's in this anger state of mind, I'd get no sense from him. I turned to Alice and raised an eyebrow inquisitively. She sighed before speaking.

"Three nomads, coming our way. I don't see what they want, or if they're in passing. What I do know is that we will be confronting them; there's no preventing that. I also know that this confrontation will end badly. I just don't know who for; us or them."

"Wait, wait, wait. You said _three_ Nomads. Like Eddie said, there are eight of us; we could easily take them down. I don't get why you're stressing so much?" Emmett asked. I'm glad he did as I wanted to know the answer to this also.

"What's stressing about this Emmett, is that it's _Carlisle_ that starts fighting them. From there on Alice can't see the result," Edward finally said, coming out of his angry stupor. His words finally registered with me, and apparently with the rest of my family.

"Carlisle?!" they all shouted, except Isa, who shouted 'Dad?!', all nearly in sync. I was just as shocked as they were. Of all of us, besides Esme, I consider myself to be one of the least volatile vampires. Something must have really set me off.

"Damn right something set you off Carlisle," Edward grumbled.

"Alice, do we know when these asshats arrive Ali?" Isa asked bluntly.

"ISA!"

"To be fair Dad, if they can make you of all people lunge for a fight, the likeliness of them being asshats is very high," she said matter of factly. She has a point, but still…

"However true that may be, cussing isn't ladylike,"

She shook her head and tried to subtly roll her eyes. It didn't work. I ignored it for the moment, considering there were nomads threatening my family.

"How long until they get here Ali?" Jasper asked, kneeling down beside Alice.

"Three days, tops. Maybe two,"

"Okay, so we face them. We'll be fine, if we have the right frame of mind," Jasper planned. It really is handy having Jasper here; his military days come in helpful in these situations. We decided to have a family meeting later on in the evening, to discuss how we're going to go into this. For now though we all decided to spend some time with our mates; though this threat doesn't seem large, it's large enough to make us protective of our mates.

"I don't see why it's Carlisle, of all people to start the fight, it just doesn't make sense!"

My beautiful Esme was becoming more and more agitated as we sat around the dining room table. We had no use for the table, but it's serves a useful purpose as our meeting area. Though we may have to find a new area if Emmett keeps slamming his fists down on its surface, proving his points.

Esme worries that these nomads are extremely dangerous, or at least have very dangerous abilities. I'm beginning to think that myself; I don't know why it's me lunging for a fight. Jasper sat in his seat next to Alice, his face thoughtful and careful.

"I don't understand that part either. Either they have a gift that can control people, or they do something that really ticks you off. Maybe they threaten the family?" he contemplated, scratching his chin slightly.

"Doesn't explain why he wants a fight though. I mean, we've met plenty of nomads who disagree with us, threaten us. He's always been so collected, in control," Rosalie chips in. They continued to discuss the likely cause for my anger, as if I weren't in the room listening to their conversation. I listened as they plotted, thought and then plotted some more. It's rather annoying to be spoken about as if you're not in the room.

Eventually they came to the decision that one of the nomads must have a power that would control actions. No one thought of an excuse as to why these nomads would come to us and use their power for a fight; then again, no one asked for a reason. I suppose we'll have to wait and see for their reasoning, considering Alice's visions still aren't giving us any more details.

Fog covered the clearing where this confrontation was taking place. It was rather ominous; hinting towards the less than friendly meeting that would soon occur. Alice had been able to determine that the meeting would take place three days from when she had the vision. Which brings us to the clearing, stood on our defences, waiting for the nomads.

"Are you sure this is the place Alice?" Esme asked from her place beside me. Jasper and Edward had worked dutifully to come up with a formation for us to stand in; strongest at the front, weakest in the back. I stood in the middle of Edward and Emmett at the front of our 'V' shaped formation. Emmett flanked my right for his brute strength. Edward flanked my left due to his mind reading advantage. Jasper stood behind Emmett; though his gift wasn't as obvious, it's extremely useful, plus he has excellent battle knowledge. Isa, sweet Isa, stood behind Edward, her back tense. We'd tried to place her further back, but she vehemently refused; assuring us she could hold her own in a fight. I didn't much like the sound of that, but agreed to her placement. Alice, Esme and Rosalie filled in the rest of the 'V' shape. Though they weren't weak, Rosalie and Esme had no advantages and Alice was kind of our secret weapon. Keep Alice safe, let Edward inform us of any visions she has that can help us.

"Give it five seconds Esme,"

I counted down the seconds in my head. As I hit '5' three figures came through the fog and into the clearing. They advanced in their animalistic prowl until they were opposite us. Our size didn't seem to intimidate them.

"This is quite the greeting," their seemingly leader spoke. He had a slight French accent and thick black dread locks hanging down his back. Ruby eyes set in olive skin appraised each member of my family.

"That it is. I'm Carlisle; this is my family," I introduced calmly.

"A pleasure. I am Laurent. This is my coven, James-" he gestured to a lean bare chested man. His filthy blonde hair hung in a low pony tail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were black and glowering; I couldn't decide whether he was hungry or angry. Perhaps a mix of the two? "-And this is Victoria," He pointed to the remaining female. Her hair was a blazing mass of red waves, framing her narrow face. Her eyes, also, were a deep black.

I could feel a set of eyes on my face, so I turned to face them. James' eyes lingered on my face, then roamed my family. As he came to Isa a menacing grin stretched over his lips. A soft growl emanated from Isa, alerting Victoria to the stare down. Once again, as her eyes rest on Isa, a menacing grin took place on her cat-like face. I watched Isa from the corner of my eye as she crouched slightly and continued to growl softly in her throat.

"You- you _bastard_!" she growled. I turned, shocked by her reaction; did she know these nomads?

"Oh, come now. That's no way to greet an old friend," James spoke, grinning widely.

_That voice._ I know that voice. I know that _sick, sick_ voice. The voice that tormented me over all these years. The voice of the man who left me burning in the sewer and stole my daughter. _Him._

"There's nothing friendly about you, you sick son of a bitch!" Isa screamed at him, crouching lower, snarling. I was all but ready to join her. My own snarls joined Isa's, my own crouch sinking lower.

"Loo, Vicky. Seems like dear _Daddy_ here remembers us," he laughed maliciously. Her own taunting snickers did as they intended; they taunted me. Waited for me to attack. Willed me to lunge for the sick bastard who stole my ten year old daughter and left me to change, alone.

"Remember you? You've taunted me for years you bastard," I spat, ignoring the muted gasps of my family. Carlisle Cullen does not cuss.

"What's going on?" Emmett demanded, Laurent nodding his head. Hmm, I guess he wasn't involved with these cruel, cruel beings back then.

"What's going on? Why don't you tell them Daddy? Tell them how you were useless in protecting your only daughter; or yourself for that matter," Victoria teased. And not in the friendly manner. "Or you, Isabella? Hmm? Tell your precious Daddy how you cried for him. How you begged for him? Tell him how defenceless you were against us,"

"Shut, the fuck up, you sick, demented bitch," Isa snarled, her body tensing to lunge forward. Each of Victoria's words stabbed at my heart. _What did they do to my precious girl?_

"What's the fun in that? Tell them how weak you were. Tell them how you soiled yourself at the age of 16," James continued. _They made my daughter soil herself?! What else have they done?_ I didn't want to know; not from them anyway. I growled deep in my throat and launched myself at James. He's had this coming a long time.

I flung us across the clearing, snarling and biting at James anywhere I could. He fought back feverishly, his hands hard and gripping, forceful and demanding. But he will not defeat me. No, not again.

"I killed you and your little daughter. And I'll do it again," he taunted.

"The hell you will," I ground out before biting at his arms, ripping one of them savagely from his body, before throwing it towards my family. I vaguely saw Esme and Alice set it alight, getting a roaring fire going. I could see Victoria and Laurant being restrained by Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie. I could hear Isa's screaming at Victoria, releasing her own fury.

My attention swung back to James as he attempted to bite my neck. I could feel my animalistic instincts that I worked so hard to hide, coming back out in full force. I pinned James beneath me before removing his other arm, slowly and painfully. His screams of pain filled my eardrums. I brought my teeth down to his neck. "You've had this coming a long time," I whispered, then sunk my teeth into his vile flesh, snapping his head from his body. I quickly shredded the rest of his body, then gathered it and ran to the fire my family had started. I threw his body in with vengeance before facing my dear ones. They looked at me in awe and slight discomfort, whereas Victoria was seething with anger. I did just kill her mate after all. Though my animal side was shrinking further away, I still felt no remorse. Laurent looked scared for his life, though he wouldn't be harmed today.

"You killed my mate! You son of a bitch!" Victoria screamed at me, struggling to free herself from Emmett and Edwards grasp. Isa scoffed from her place in front of Victoria.

"And you are you're mate stole me from my father, basically tortured me for seven long years, then left me for dead. You stole my fathers daughter and your little mate left him for dead. You expect remorse? You want revenge? Too bad it's me getting the revenge then isn't it?" Isa spoke softly, menacingly.

"You can't do anything, stupid girl," the red haired demon sneered. I watched with the rest of my family as Isa once gain scoffed. I watched with my family as a hazy blue light seemed to radiate from Isa's skull. We watched as the hazy blue light wrapped itself tightly around Victoria. Isa hadn't moved.

"Any last words, _Vicky_?" Isa asked condescendingly. Victoria didn't have a second to reply however, as the hazy blue light tightened further. Ripping sounds came from Victoria's body as her limbs began to fall away from her body due to the pressure. A feral scream rose in the demons throat.

The scream died out as soon as her head ripped from her body.

Pieces of Victoria fell to the ground, mangled and un repairable. The blue haze retreated to Isa's skull as she calmly collected Victoria's body and threw her onto the blazing fire. I watched Isa in awe along with the rest of my family as the purple smoke blew above our heads. Slowly Isa turned to face us, exhaust clear on her face.

"Let's go home," she sighed tiredly. She retreated to Edwards arms, just as Esme clung to my bicep.

"Umm, what do we do with him?" Jasper nodded to Laurent who remained still in his grasp. I sighed then turned to Laurent.

"I don't want you hunting in this area; it would bring unnecessary attention to my family and I." I told him. He nodded, then told us he was going to head towards Alaska. We bid him a goodbye and warned him again not to hunt until he was far away from Forks.

"Now we can go home," I said. No one gave any argument as we ran in silence back to our home.

**A/N: Again, sorry that took so long to get up. Hopefully the longer chapter will please you all!**

**Carlisle may seem a little OOC towards the end of this chapter, but I hope you understand the reasons for that. I'm sure you would be a little more than pissed off if a vampire stole your daughter, then basically killed you.**

**Thank you for the great response to the story so far! I'd love a review, how'd you think the fight went?**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Been hectic it has! Schools been of for the Summer holidays and I've done nothing but be my typical lazy self (: I have had a great family holiday this past week though, in fact I only got back this afternoon. I tell you, 9 hours in a car… Phwoar, glad that's over!**

**I dog sat for my mums friend the other week… I think I drugged the dog. Can dogs get stoned? I digress…**

**Thank you so much for the great response to the last chapter, I love getting reviews and being favourite and such :3**

**So Bella revealed her second power *le gasp* and Carlisle went ape shit *LE GASP**

**I don't own Twilight:'( Well, I do own Twilight the book and movie, but yeah.**

**OoOoOoO**

Chapter 10

BPOV

Drained. That's how I felt. Utterly and completely drained. When Alice saw nomads showing up to threaten my family, I never in a million years expected _those_ vampires to show up. Those sick bastards, the ones who essentially murdered my father and I.

And just to add salt to the wound, they goaded me, in front of my family.

Bastards.

But watching my father, my calm, gentle, compassionate father, attack that vile creature? Wow. I know my father loves us all, and though we haven't been together for about 300 years, I doubt he's ever reacted so violently and viciously in the past. Then again, I doubt he's had any real reason to.

After watching Laurent run out of the clearing, heading towards Alaska, we took our own leave and ran silently through the forest back to the Cullen household. Edwards hand clutched my own tightly, as if he were afraid that I'd disappear if he let go for even a second. I grasped his hand just as tightly.

**OoOoOoO**

"I think some explaining is in order, no?" Jasper asked, looking at Dad and I. We'd taken some time to spend with our mate before discussing what went down in the clearing. We were now sat in the living room, still sat with our mates. I cuddled into Edward's side before catching my dad's eye. I urged him to start this conversation. He coughed slightly, through his discomfort rather than to clear his throat.

"Well, what you all know of my change into this life isn't the full truth. I wasn't out on a hunt for vampires at the time, that's just what my team thought. This might be easier if I start from relatively close to the very beginning," Dad said, shooting a look to Esme as he said the last part.

"Carlisle, please, go on dear. I don't mind," she smiled a small smile and pressed a kiss to dads cheek. He gave her a heartfelt smile before speaking again.

"Very well. The 1600's weren't exactly dated, so I don't know the exact year. I do remember it being practically law that men and women were to marry young; people didn't live as long as humans nowadays. I believe I was around the age of 16 when my parents had me married to one of the local girls, Katherine Cardwell. We didn't particularly like each other; the marriage was one for convenience, rather than love. I'll skip over the details, so after a few months of marriage, Isa here was conceived. We raised her well, if I do say so myself," he choked up towards the end, letting out a strangled laugh. I reassured him with my eyes to go on. He took a deep breath and continued. "My father was a Pastor; he hated vampires with a passion. He'd take me out on hunts with him, trying to do the impossible; beat a vampire. Isa was about ten when I went on another hunt. I'd promised her I'd be safe, that I'd come home. And I did. But Isa was gone. Katherine wasn't home, she hardly was. It took a week of waiting, and posting flyers before I snapped. I snapped at Katherine who wanted me to forget Isa. I just… snapped. I left to go find Isa; or at least attempt to. My team thought I was hunting again; taking revenge on the vampires for my pain. I didn't get any further than a sewer entrance. The blonde from the clearing today? He changed me and just left me there. Oh, he did leave me with parting words however," Dad shuddered. He looked at me apologetically before spitting his last words out. "'_I hope you enjoyed your daughter. I know I will._'"

Dad collapsed his head into his hands, his breaths shuddering and hitching. I looked around the family, seeing the same looks of disgust and horror. I also saw the helpless looks they gave dad, knowing they've probably never seen him like this before. Esme hugged dad's bag and rubbed soothing circles into the back of his head. I felt Edward's arm clutching tightly at my waist, practically tugging me into his lap. I went willingly and rested my head on top of his as he buried his head into the crook of my neck.

"Isa…"

"Dad?"

"I need to know… What happened to you? Don't spare feelings, I just need to know,". I sighed and gazed at the wall opposite me. In all honesty, I didn't want to retell the events. They scarred me enough; they don't need to scar my family also. And right now I didn't know if I'd be able to keep the bitter, harsh tone out of my voice as I told them exactly how James '_enjoyed_' me. I looked first into Edwards eyes, holding his gaze; questioning if he could handle this. He pressed a soft kiss onto my lips in response. I turned to look at dad. At the dip of his head I took a breath and began to tell them my tale.

"I don't remember what happened much; just that I wasn't safe the minute they took me from my bed. I don't know exactly here they took me, just that it was a single room. There was never any light. For the most part I was alone. The only times I saw those monsters was when they gave me a few scraps of food. You know, _keep the human alive_ kind of thing? They always gave me plenty of water though. Always with the fucking water. That's here the whole soiling myself fits in. I think I was there for about seven years when they finally decided to off me; or at least try to. Stupid blonde fucker couldn't even kill a human girl properly," I tried and tried to keep the bitter tone out of my voice but it was inevitable. My fists ere clenched and my jaw was locked in all the anger I was holding. I felt hands massaging my upper arms, calming them, relaxing them. One hand held my hand, rubbing circles into the back of it with their thumb, whilst the other moved to cup my jaw. Their thumb moved over my cheek, relaxing my jaw. I turned my face and pressed a soft kiss into Edwards palm before relaxing back into him completely.

_Drained._

"They're gone now baby. They're never going to hurt us again," Edward whispered into my ear, pressing his lips to my temple. I sighed and gave into his calming presence. Along with the waves of tranquillity Jasper was sending around the room.

"He's right Isa. They're gone. No one will take you from me- from us again. Ever," Dad piped up. I looked up at him, expecting him to be angry, but only found a deep sadness in his eyes. I smiled tiredly and nodded my agreement.

**OoOoOoO**

"Bellsie, what was that neat trick you had with Red?"

Trust Emmett to break the silence.

"Trick?"

"You know… The blue haze thingy!"

"Oh. That's my shield," I answered simply. I got some questioning gazes, asking me to explain further. "I have a shield that protects my mind and body; it has layers I guess you could say. There's my mental shield that always protects my mind from, oh I don't know, mind readers? Mind illusionists, things like that. The other layer is the physical aspect of my shield. I can push it away from my body to create a bubble of sorts and it's impenetrable. I can also manipulate it and wrap it around objects to... well, as you saw, destroy other vampires,"

"That's amazing Isa," Dad smiled softly. Though his eyes were still sad, that was over powered by the knowledge hungry doctor in him. He wanted to question my every ability. Everyone nodded their agrees, and chipped in their own praises. Emmett wanted to test my physical shield; sure of himself that he could crumble it in one way or another. _Not happening bud._

"Can you lift your mental shield?" Edward asked, his face still hidden partly in my neck as we talked to the family. I answered him in the simplest way I thought possible.

"_Sure looks like I can doesn't it?"_

"Holy shit," he beamed, hugging my impossible closer to him whilst laughing breathily into my neck.

"Language Edward," Esme chastised, though by the smile on her face she didn't really care about anyone's language right this minute. I smiled and laughed with everyone, glad that the sad portion of our night was over.

"_I love you, Edward."_ I thought before dropping my shield into its rightful place again. He groaned a small groan before grinning at me.

"I love you too, Blue," he grinned. I cocked an eyebrow at him. _Blue?_ He simply shook his head and started a conversation with Emmett and Jasper about a celebratory game of Rock Band. Fine, he can have his secret… For now. Everything's too damn happy again for me to care.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N: Not as long as the previous, I know, but hot damn. I've been on holiday this past week and word decided 'Oh I know, let's stop working so Zoe can't write more of this story for her awesome readers and reviewers'. **

**Quite a toughie there in the beginning, but the inspiration hit for most of this chapter. I hope it'll satisfy your thirst for more for a while; you little story vamps;)**

**Leave me a nice review, I'm a sucker for you guys' opinions :3**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Two months! I'm really sorry about the delay in the chapter! **

**This is the last chapter I'm afraid! I've enjoyed writing this story so much, but I don't feel like I can drag it on, otherwise the story will lose any of the spark it had to it; I feel anyway!**

**Please read the AN at the bottom though, I'll explain some things if you don't want this story to end!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight, at all. Which sucks, but hey ho. Also, the name came from HarryGinnyRonHermione! Thanks for that! (:**

Chapter 11

BPOV  
EPILOGUE

Edward had his arm wrapped tightly around my waist as we sat with the rest of the family in the living room. Dad sat on the other side of me, Esme tucked into his side. On the other side of Edward sat Alice and Jasper, Alice perched on Jaspers lap daintily. In front of us all though, sat Rosalie and Emmett, their hands twisted together tightly as they stared down at the blue bassinet with adoring eyes.

Baby Boy Cullen had arrived earlier this morning, exactly a year after our run in with the Nomads. Rosalie had begged me to make her desire come true, so I made good on my promise and sure enough, Rosalie's stomach was stretching to accommodate the small child that grew inside her daily. Her pregnancy lasted for around 6 months, shorter than a normal human pregnancy, but long enough to give the baby time to grow and develop.

We'd all been sat in these very positions for the best part of the day after he had arrived. We were all desperate for Rosalie and Emmett to tell us what they wanted to name Baby Boy; after all, he can't just be called Baby Boy Cullen forever. Though, how unique would that be?

Alice hadn't been able to see what name the couple had decided on, nor had Edward been able to read either of their minds. Somehow, they confused Alice's visions and blocked their minds from Edward as to keep the name they chose a complete secret that they could reveal to us all together.

"Come on, what are you going to call him?" Jasper asked, his eye twitching slightly. I imagine all the anticipation from the rest of us was making him jittery. I'd hate to be Jasper around about now! Emmett and Rosalie shared a secret smile before smiling at the small baby, then eventually at us. Emmett nudged Rosalie's side, silently telling her to tell us what they'd decided on. Rosalie picked the child up from his bassinet and cradled him in her arms reverently before looking each of us directly in the eye.

"We would like you all to officially meet… Henry Beldan Cullen." She stated with a wide grin. She turned to face me directly before continuing. "His middle name is French; it means 'Dweller from the handsome valley'. It's also in respect for you Bells,"

I could feel my eyes stinging with venomous tears that would never shed. I sniffled before going to hug Rosalie and Emmett, giving them both a kiss on the cheek. It said my thanks in more ways than my words could express right now.

"Don't thank us, Bellsy. You're the one who made this possible for us. I'm so glad you found us," Emmett said softly, his goofy smile replaced with a serene one. Parenthood suited him. I went and took my seat in between Edward and dad once again, relaxing when Edward's arm wrapped around my waist again. I turned to smile at dad, when he patted my hand. He looked as though he would be crying right now if he could.

Little Henry gurgled from his mother's arms; he looked to be the age of a 3 month old child already. No matter how young he actually was, his eyes held the wisdom that the eyes of my father held. I giggled and wiggled my fingers at the infant, revelling in the tiny gurgling noises he made out of joy. I looked up into his mother's eyes, revelling in the fact that I helped to put the bright glow that lit up her face there. Rosalie lifted her head and smiled at me, then passed Henry to Emmett for him to hold.

Seeing Emmett, big, muscly Emmett holding the small infant was enough to make any woman swoon. He held Henry with such delicacy; it was almost as if he thought Henry would break, no matter the fact that he was a vampire; albeit a very, very small one.

I looked around the family, taking in each and every look of awe and adoration, revelling in the fact that our family was very much complete. After 300 odd years, I've been reunited with the first man that I ever loved, the first man who taught me most of what I knew, and the man who I know would protect me with every fibre of his being.

When I was a child, my father would spend the nights willing me to sleep by telling me his own made up fairy tales. He'd tell me of princess' who through their struggles, found their prince charming's. He would tell me of the servant girls, finding love in the most unexpected places (consequently, this is now called _Cinderella_). I used to long for that; the love that my father told me of.

I used to believe that it was a myth.

But then again, I also I used to believe that Vampires were myths.

Then Edward came along, standing along with the rest of his family. He brought me to my father again and he too protected me with every fibre of his being. He spent time with me and got to know me. He fell into that fairy tale love with me, much as I did with him.

It only took me the majority of my lifetime to be reunited with the family I thought I'd lost and to be given a new family and mate to love. I smiled softly to myself, increased the grip I had on my father's hand and cuddled closer into my mate's side. My smile grew as he drew me in closer to him.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"You're going to be a big sister."

"What?"

"You might want to take a look into Esme and Carlisle's desires," she giggled, swinging her feet above the ground. A winning smile took over my face as I spun my head to face an embarrassed set of parents. Through their embarrassment though, I could see the love in both of their eyes and knew that I would do anything for them to make them happy. It's a bonus that I get to be a big sister if that's what makes them happy. I smiled at Esme.

"When do you feel like getting pregnant?" I grinned impishly at her; if vampires could blush, Esme would be bright red by now. I laughed along with the rest of my family as she ducked her face into my father's chest.

Sometimes, you only need to wait 300 years for everything to be perfect and fall right into place. It worked for me.

**A/N: I know, I'm sorry that this has ended! )': **

**But for those of you, if you don't want the story to be over just yet, then I have an idea? If anyone wants to see any outtakes from the story; something you want a bit more of, whether it be Carlisle and Bella or Edward and Bella, or whatever, then please, leave a review and I'll do my best to get the outtakes up!**

**Also, a heads up, I've recently put up a new story, so please check out my profile and check out my new story. If it isn't usually your thing, please give it a try; it may be different than you think!**

**Please review and let me know how you liked the Epilogue!**


	13. Outtake One

**A/N:**** OhmyGOD for starters, thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so much for everyone who reviewed throughout this whole story; we reached 100 reviews! This was the first story I ever wrote for fan fiction and I'm honestly shocked and so happy by the amount of people who viewed, reviewed and followed this story. I can't thank you enough:')**

**Anyway, enough jibber jabber; here's the first outtake! I hope I did it justice!**

**Oh and thank you BELAVERA for the great idea! You'll know it when you read it(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot (:**

Outtake One

1 Year Later

Who would ever have guessed that Esme could turn into a motherly demon once she had pregnancy hormones running through her body? During the six months she was pregnant every single one of us in the household got a telling off from vicious Esme, then a teary apology not ten minutes later. Dad had it the worst, I think anyway. He couldn't do anything right; when he tried being sweet, offering to get her things she snapped, claiming she wasn't an imbecile. But when he didn't offer her any help, he got a teary Esme, asking him why he didn't care about their child enough to help her out.

I have to admit, it was kind of hilarious, as long as it isn't you who's on the receiving end of Esme.

Three months into the pregnancy, Esme had us all chasing down deer in the forest; so many that each of us children came back with two deer each. All for Esme. She had cravings for deer blood apparently. When Rosalie was pregnant she was relatively calm with it all; she never asked for too much and she was the same kick ass woman we all knew and loved, except with a round belly.

Not that we disliked looking after Esme during the pregnancy; we loved to see her stomach changing to accommodate the baby vampire. We never made her feel bad for her mood swings; after all it was to be expected. Dad had to calm Esme down once when she got stressed about being a bother. He told her that human women could be so much worse than she was acting, that she shouldn't worry and we all loved her. She took that fairly well and settled back, letting us care for her.

About a month back Esme had given birth to her baby girl; my little vampire sister. We had all been home when Esme had gone into labour, so being the kind and caring family we are we had all rushed to Esme's side, wanting to help her in any way we could. We waited outside the door to her room after she kicked us out for 'suffocating' her, letting Dad do the work in getting his child delivered into the world.

After a half an hour of waiting, little baby Thea Cullen was brought into the world, a quiet grunt filling Esme's room as she breathed in for the first time. Rosalie had to hold little Henry back from racing into the room when he heard the grunts of our newest family member.

Henry had grown a lot in the past year, quicker than any normal baby would grow. Though he was only a year old, Henry was able to walk, talk and write; with an appearance of a three year old toddler. Don't call him a toddler to him though; apparently that's offensive.

-RNL-

As the months wore on, we all got to know baby Thea a bit more; especially me and Henry. Me because she's my biological little sister, I always did want one. And Henry, because he decided that he couldn't be apart from Thea. Literally, where Thea was, you would find Henry. He was very protective of her, always doing things for her. It was sweet to witness. Dad didn't think so.

He'd been doing some research when Thea was a couple of months old and had come across a shape shifter legend book. In it they talked about Cold One's, their duty, yada yada yada. The part that had the whole family interested however, was the part where it told us about the shape shifters version of mating. 'Imprinting'. Apparently when a shape shifter found its one true love; their soul mates, then they would feel a connection, much like the draw of a vampire mating. It said of how an imprint would be anything for their mates; a friend, a lover, a carer. Basically anything the other needed. The book spoke of how to recognize when an imprint had taken place.

Protectiveness.

Separation issues.

Wanting to please the other.

All things that Henry had been doing with Thea. At six months, Thea looked and behaved like a one year old, able to walk and talk in short clipped sentences; advanced for normal human children. It hadn't escaped our notice how Henry would hold Thea's hands, helping her along and wanting to protect her.

Dad came to the conclusion that mating can occur in young vampires, such as our youngest family members. Not in the sense of lovers; that's wrong. No, Thea and Henry acted like best friends, both always wanting to be with the other. Dad figured that mating in young vampires would be like imprinting; they would be whatever they could for each other (in this case, best friends) until they reached an age of maturity where they could understand the feelings they had for each other.

Rosalie and Emmett were ecstatic, as was Esme. Dad was still coming around to the idea of his little girl being taken away from him so quickly, but we all reminded him that he would always be her number one man. He brightened up at hearing that, brightening further when I repeated the sentiment for myself. Alice and Rosalie both told him how they loved him like their father. Needless to say, dad wasn't wanting for any love from us for a while after that love fest.

-RNL-

I sat on the sofa, cuddled into Edwards side as he played with a strand of my hair, when Henry strode over to us, his short legs carrying him as gracefully as an adult vampires could.

"Aunt Bella, Uncle Eddie?" his angelic little voice asked us, his face set into a serious expression.

"Yeah kiddo?" Edward asked, patting the little triangle of couch in between us, encouraging Henry to take a seat. He did so and I pulled him back to sit against my chest. He relaxed and leant back on me before speaking again.

"I've been trying to make Thea a bracelet for ages now, and I can't get it right," he grumbled, producing a small pink and egg shell blue bead bracelet from his pocket. I aww'd silently, not wanting to embarrass him. It was only the three of us in the house; the others had gone hunting, taking Thea with them. "Will you help me?" Henry finished reluctantly. He hated asking for help; mature for his age yes, but he is still only a child.

"Sure thing buddy," Edward laughed slightly and took the bracelet from his hands, straightening up the beads and tying the ends of thread together. He passed it back to Henry who had a huge smile lighting up his dimpled cheeks; obviously something he got from Emmett. In fact, Henry had a lot of Emmett in him; his dimpled cheeks, brown curly hair and bushy eyebrows. He had Rosalie's features though, a small nose and soft little red lips. He was a beautiful baby.

"Thanks, Uncle Eddie!" he tackled Edward side and hugged him, Edward laughing the whole time. I sat watching with awe in my eyes as I watched the two of them together; Edward would make a great dad. I watched as he tossed Henry up into the air, then catching him and tickling his sides.

Henry finally escaped, kissing me on the cheek, then running back to his bedroom to make sure his gift for Thea was perfectly hidden until he wanted to give it to her. Once again I cuddled into Edwards side, revelling in his scent when he wrapped his arm around me. We sat, enjoying the silence and laughing when the odd noise came from Henry's room, a result from his playing. We were sat for who knows how long, until the family came back.

Thea came toddling into the room, her short legs carrying her somewhat gracefully. Her dark blonde hair hung loose down her back, already reaching past her shoulder blades. When she stood in the sun, you could see the caramel highlights that turned her hair more caramel than blonde. She had tiny features, a mix of both Dad and Esme; a small nose, peachy lips and wide doey eyes. She continued to toddle until she was sat down on the middle of the rug on the living room floor. Henry was out of his room and sat with her in no time, his hand holding her tiny one.

Dad may not have liked it at first, but he grew to like the situation Thea was in; he knew Henry had good parents who wouldn't let him hurt Thea. The rest of the family sat around on the couches, watching as they played with each other and spoke about what the other did for the day. We couldn't help but smile when they both erupted into giggles at something or the other; they found a lot of things funny.

When Henry produced the bracelet he'd made for Thea, us women aww'd and sighed at the young romance. The men (besides from Dad) laughed and said how he was learning it young; always give women jewellery. Emmett laughed boisterously and made us all aware how proud of his son he was. Dad gave him a stink eye, but couldn't keep the smile off of his face when he saw how happy his daughter was with her new bracelet.

I took a look around the living room, taking in the couples all sat together with their mates; two of those couples watching their children together with adoring eyes. I huddled myself closer to Edward and sighed; this is home and this is perfect.

**A/N:**** Thank you for reading, and again thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**I hope I did this justice? Again, if there are any outtake you still want to read other than this one, please review and let me know. Just a note, I have read the other requests and they will be done!**

**OH, what did we think of Thea and Henry? Cute, no?**

**Review please (:**


	14. Outtake Two

**A/N: ****Oh my actual god guys, 129 reviews for this! I never imagined it doing so well, so thank you all so much!  
And it's not just reviewers, thank you to the 188 people who put the story on alert, and the 180 people who put the story into their favourites!**

**This outtake was done for Sabrina Lovegood! Thank you so much for your review, it meant a lot to me! I hope this does your expectations justice!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, at all ):**

Outtake Two

200 Years ago  
BPOV

Rows upon rows of single desks sat in a neat formation in the cramped little room. I held the hem of my dress in my hand, making sure it didn't drag along the floor. As one of the older students in the classroom, I received a nod and a smile in greeting from the classroom guardian, Mr Hartley. His suit jacket lay folded neatly over the back of his chair, leaving him stood in a long sleeved white shirt, a grey vest over the top; fully buttoned of course. His pressed grey trousers and dress shoes were impeccably neat; however his suspenders hung down around his waist freely.

I took my place at my designated seat along the right hand side of the room; females were always seated towards the right hand side, whereas the males were always seated towards the left hand side. I always wondered the reasoning behind this seating plan; from what I've learnt over the years, women were often betrothed to men twice their age before they even reached the age of 15. So why does the school system feel the need to keep the genders separated? It baffles me.

I glanced around the room, taking in the females chatting to one another and the boys joking with each other, enjoying that they could be at school, when most of the population was too poor or busy working for money to attend. I kept to myself here, seeing as I often moved around which meant there was no need getting to know anyone. It was a lonely lifestyle, but a lifestyle all the same.

"Isabella! Isabella!" I turned my head, looking down towards the ground. Little Abraham stood there, his own vest buttoned up neatly and the flat cap on his head balanced gingerly atop of his jet black hair. He was a beautiful little boy, only at the age of 5 years old. Classes at school were full of mixed ages, from the age of 5 to 15- if they hadn't been picked out to go to a war or to marry and work that is. If you were still in school at the older ages you were expected to act as guardians to the younger children, helping them with their work. Little Abraham had been assigned to me, for me to look after when I joined the school. I couldn't have asked for a better child to care for; he was always well mannered and a charming fellow.

"Yes Abraham?" I smiled down at the child as he grinned a wide smile at me, one of his front teeth missing. If the life I lived was lonely, coming to school every day to look after Abraham was worth it; though he reminded me that I would never bear a child. I chased the recurring thoughts from my mind and focused in on the raven haired by in front of me.

"I was jus' happy to see's you. You look really pretty Isabella," he smiled at me again, his cheeks dimpling as he did so. I couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled from my chest; I did say he was a charmer. I took his hat from his head and ruffled his hair before fixing his hat back onto his head.

"Why thank you, Little Abraham,"

"I'm not so little's anymore!"

"That's true, you'll be taller than I soon!" It was in fact true; Abraham was getting rather tall for his age. Mr Hartley cleared his throat at the front of the room, demanding the attention of us. Abraham quickly wrapped his arms around my cool legs (though that didn't bother him) and hugged them before dashing back to his seat on the other side of the room. I smiled briefly before focussing my attention on Mr Hartley, eager to learn something.

This was the first time I had attempted to go to a school since my transformation into a Demon. I trusted myself this time around, considering I had never fed from a human. However my apprehension came from the fact that I had never been this close to so many humans. My fear over my thirst was unwarranted though; I have been here a total of two full weeks and a bit and not once have I had the urge to drain a child.

No matter how much information you can gain from observing humans from afar, nothing beats the knowledge that seeps into your brain. I was never able to go to school when I was younger; it was believed that women needed to stay at home and learn to sew and cook, ready for when they found themselves a husband. My mother often taught me how to cook, showing me what foods went well together; I don't recall fully but I believe my father had at least once sat me down to teach me some simple things, such as small mathematical problems and basic English literature.

Having a vampiric memory is helpful, especially at my first time at a school; my brain continued to soak up the information delivered to me, draining me dry always wanting more knowledge; that I wouldn't be able to provide until I reached the school each day.

"Class," Mr Hartley said in greeting to us all, nodding his head in both directions of male and females. We chorused back with a resounding 'Mr Hartley' and waited for him to begin teaching. At this school, Mr Hartley was the most liked teacher, due to the lack of beatings he dealt out. It was common for teachers to lash a student ten times with a whip if they felt the student had misbehaved; Mr Hartley has yet to whip any student. His punishments were much more relaxed by standard, often a short round of smacks on the palm with his ruler. Never once have I had to be punished; imagine the difficulty I would have trying to explain why my rock solid palm disintegrated the solid wood ruler within the first smack?

Mr Hartley quickly set the boys off doing arithmetic from textbooks, whilst he handed out a bible to each woman in the room. He had us sit and memorise the bible; which was no problem for me. I had my designated pages learnt and memorised in less than five minutes, however I made it look like I spent a good half an hour memorising the pages. Once I had completed this, I quickly arose from my seat and made my way to the woodstove situated at the back of the room. Due to the cold winter season the room often got below body temperatures of the humans. As one of the eldest in the room I was often in charge of putting wood into the stove in order to keep the room warm for the humans.

As soon as I had the task completed I found myself knelt on the ground beside Little Abraham, offering him assistance on his arithmetic. He greeted me with a smile and scooted his chair over to the far side of the small singular desk, making room for me to help him. We stayed like this for another good half an hour, only speaking in hushed whispers as not to disrupt anyone from working. My knees never tired from kneeling on the ground, thanks to the loss of pain I gained from my transformation.

A knock came harshly upon the wooden door and my head snapped up, hearing the angry muttering from just outside the door. I watched as Mr Hartley sighed and stepped up to the door, opening it with one hand whilst smoothing his vest with the other. I could see Mr Eldridge stood on the other side of the door, a scowl set viciously in his elderly features. Mr Eldridge was the headmaster of the school, along with one of the teachers; he always seemed to be in a foul mood and had no patience for the students in his class or in the school in general. It made me wonder why he became a headmaster if he had no tolerance to small children. He scowled straight at Mr Hartley and barged his way into the room without waiting to be invited in.

His tailcoat was rumpled and his shirt collar was skewif, almost as though he had been pulling it free from around his neck. He seemed tense as he stalked in a circle at the front of the cramped classroom. He stopped suddenly and cast his eyes on Mr Hartley, who had by now closed the door and made his way back to his own small desk, front and centre of the room. I knew Mr Hartley had a low tolerance for Mr Eldridge and could see the strain it was taking him from refraining to make a slightly cold or sarcastic remark about the interruption of his class.

"Hartley. I've been getting complaints about this class," Mr Eldridge growled, his greying eyebrows furrowing over his eyeballs.

"From who sir? This class is one of the best behaved I have ever had the pleasure of teaching; I rarely have to hand out a punishment." Mr Hartley leant back in his chair, resting his left ankle over his right knee, his hands clasped and folded on top of them.

"Precisely. Parents have been complaining with the lack of discipline you've been giving to their children. Children aren't here to be coddled, Hartley. They're here to learn and be disciplined, ready for the day they become wives and workers," Mr Eldridge growled again, storming towards Mr Hartley until he was directly in front of him, staring stormily down at our favourite teacher. By now, Mr Eldridge had captured all of our attentions, as we students watched with anticipation as to what would occur next.

"Sir, with all due respect, none of these children have been coddled. They are here to learn, and learn they do."

Mr Eldridge glared down at him before spinning on his heel to face us students. He cast his eyes over us all, before the beady things fell on my position next to Little Abraham. He glared at us evilly and I felt Little Abraham shudder and shrink away from the glare. I wished to comfort him, however I knew that would only prove Mr Eldridge's point of the children being coddled true. Mr Eldridge turned back to Mr Hartley.

"Not coddled? What is that then? The girl is obviously coddling the boy!"

"Isabella is one of our eldest students, reliable with her work and her respectability. She was assigned to look after Abraham so he got his work finished and up to top scratch, so he will be able to get a good job and ensure himself a decent future. That is in no way coddling the boy."

I glared at the headmaster behind his back, aching to set him straight. It was his policy that elder students were to help out the younger ones, yet now he contradicts himself when he has nothing else to back himself up with?

"True that may be, but how will the boy fare when there is no Isabella to do everything for him?" Mr Eldridge seethed, his tailcoat swinging as he gesticulated wildly.

"Isabella helps me with's my work. She says I'm brights," Abraham piped up before I could hush him. Mr Eldridge turned to glare at Little Abraham icily and yet again, he shrunk further into his chair. I felt my cold heart swell at his appraisal of me; however I couldn't pay that any attention whilst there was an angry headmaster storming over towards where we sat. He towered over Abraham, scaring the boy greatly.

"Did I ask for your input, boy?"

"N-no Sir,"

"Should you be punished for speaking out of turn? Well?" The headmaster spat, towering over Abraham, his face close to Abrahams little one. Abraham said nothing, only fuelling the headmasters rant. "Not s clever without Isabella, eh boy? Stand up. Now!"

I rose from my knees as Abraham scuttered to his feet, standing shakily on small legs. He stood before Mr Eldridge, his small body quivering. He wasn't used to being told off, let alone punishment; he was always so well behaved. Mr Eldridge grasped his small, slightly chubby arm roughly, and then pulled Little Abraham to the front of his room. He pushed Abraham over the front desk, and then quickly pulled down Little Abrahams charcoal shorts and undergarments.

Mr Hartley stood and ran to the two males, protesting loudly, stating that Abraham had done nothing wrong that deserved such a punishment. Mr Eldridge ignored him and proceeded to grab the thick wooden ruler from Mr Hartley's desk. Mr Hartley himself tried desperately to retrieve the ruler from his boss' hands, however his attempts were to no avail.

I felt the anger in me rising, seeing what was about to happen to Little Abraham, who was by now a quivering mess of tears and snot. The flat cap that once balanced on his head had fallen onto the floor, his small vest hung untidily around his waist. Mr Eldridge raised the ruler forebodingly, his arm poised to slam the ruler down on Abrahams delicate skin. I couldn't bear to see it happen to Abraham so without a thought I rushed myself to the front of the room and snatched the ruler from the headmaster's hand. Before he knew what had happened, I had Abraham stood behind me, his undergarments and shorts pulled back up, his vest tidied and his hat perched on his short raven hair. As Mr Eldridge processed my movements, he turned to glare at me, his finger pointing at me shakily.

"What… What the devil, girl! What on Gods earth do you think you are doing?!" he snarled at me, advancing towards me and Abraham. I could feel Abraham clinging to the yellow silk of my dress, his small hands shaking. I could hear the murmurings of other students; the younger children saying how brave I was; the older students mumbling about what a fool I was.

"Hand the boy over now, girl, and there will be minimal punishments for you." I stared the headmaster directly in the eye, feeling the anger I had towards him triple.

I knew I had git as a vampire; I had experimented with them a few times. So I knew of my shield; mental and physical. I knew how I could use the physical shield to protect and destroy. And right now I wanted nothing more than to destroy the man in front of me, the man who even began to think that it was acceptable to treat a child of the tender age of 5 the way he treated them.

I couldn't control myself as I felt the anger of my emotions seeping out into my physical shield, forming a blue gas like substance that seemed to radiate from me. I could hear the gasps of wonderment and awe. But I only focused on the gasps of horror and fright that emitted from the vile man who stood in front of me. I pushed my emotions further into my shield, projecting it farther.

The blue gas seeped across the air, caressing the air in an almost embrace; that is until it reached its intended target. Then and only then did the substance attack in a passionate dance; it wrapped itself around the headmaster, tightening its hold on him until he was red in the face and gasping for air. I watched with a sick, guilty pleasure when he took his final breath and dropped to the ground, lifeless; his eyes wide with fright, even in death.

Only when I felt the gas like substance return to my body, moulding to me, did I think about the repercussions of my actions. I quickly turned to Abraham, who still clung to me with wide eyes, his whole body shaking. His eyes were trained on the former headmaster. I turned his chin to face me gently, expecting him to cry and try to escape my grip with horror.

Instead, his hurled his body forward, throwing himself at my rock like body. He shook and shivered in my arms, taking gasping breaths through the sobs that engulfed his small body. I wrapped my stone arms around him and lift him to sit gingerly on my hip. I then turned to face the rest of the room, anticipating the hate I would gain.

To my horror I was met with neither gazes of horror or disgust. I would have preferred those to the sight I was given any day. Boys from the ages of 5 through 10 all lay slumped at their singular desks, their heads lolled to the side, their eyes wide open; not one of them breathing.

I looked to the right hand side of the room in a fit of panic only to be greeted with the same sight; girls from the age of 5 through 15 lay slumped in their chairs, their white, yellow and baby pink dresses crumpled from where their hands had gripped them, in what I suppose was fear.

I felt sick to the bone and if vampires could be sick, that's what I would be doing. I grasped Abraham closer to me, holding his in the stone cage of my arms. I was disgusted; because I hadn't been able to control myself I had managed to massacre a full classroom of 5 through 15 year olds, killing them all by strangling them with a gas like substance. Abraham shook in my arms, his arms wrapped around my neck, holding himself there tightly as he cried into my neck.

A shuffle from the front of the room had me spinning my head, shock controlling my emotions as I saw Mr Hartley lift himself from his chair and approach me slowly, as if he were approaching a wild animal at the zoo; which n a way, I suppose he was. I felt wild, my emotions always overriding each other.

"Isabella?" He asked, approaching until he was directly in front of me. He bent his knees slightly so we were face level. "Isabella, it's okay,"

"It's anything but okay! I've killed these innocent children!" I don't know what possessed me to cry out, admitting my felony. I shook, trembling ferociously.

"Isabella, they're not dead; listen."

I did as he said and took a deep, unneeded breath before listening to the quiet room. One by one I heard shallow, gasping breaths being taken, until the room was filled with regular breathing. My eyes popped from my head, bewildered at the turn of events.

"They're not dead?" I whispered, barely audible, even to a vampire.

"Not at all, Isabella. It seems your ability merely stunned them all; though I cannot say the same for Harold over there," I turned to look at Mr Eldridge, who still lay, choked to death on the floor.

"How do you know?" I asked Mr Hartley, wondering how on earth he could speak to me right now, let alone understand I have an ability; though I suppose that was kind of a given.

"Don't you recognise another vampire when you see one?" he whispered, inaudible to human ears. My eyes widened as I took in his apparel; light brown hair, slicked back with what I assume was lard; straight angular nose; pouting lips (top slightly larger than the bottom) and last but not least, almond shaped eyes… Or _amber _eyes would be more fitting.

I've only ever met about three vampires before, all human drinkers. Not once have I taken note of their scent but now in close contact with another vegetarian, I could smell a sugary, comforting scent on him. Mr Hartley winked at me in a friendly gesture, before whispering to me that he would take care of Harold. In a flash he was gone, taking the former headmasters body with him. None of the students other than Abraham were awake, all seemed to be asleep and Abraham had his face buried in my neck still so there was no problem over anyone seeing the speed at which Mr Hartley disposed of the body and was back again.

"Isabella, I suggest you take Abraham home; tell his mother he came down with a fever. Then I suggest you take some time to control your gifts before you attempt school life again. You are a bright girl Isabella, I just wish you a safe journey," he said to me from across the room. I nodded my assent, going to stride out of the door when something he said hit me.

"Gifts?"

"Yes, you didn't know? You have two gifts; your shields and the ability to see desires. Keep that gift hidden; I'd hate to see what could happen to you if that gift fell into the wrong hands."

I stood shocked, before nodding slightly at him and turning to leave the room, ready to take Abraham home to his mother who would be able to comfort the boy much more than I can in this instance.

"Oh and Isabella?" I turned back to face Mr Hartley when I reached the wooden door. "If you ever need to find me, just search for an Eleazar Hartley," he grinned. I smiled back and walked out of the room, just as the students began to awaken. I made my way out of the school quickly. Once I hit the fresh air, I held Abrahams head to my neck gently and took off in a run towards his home; I was in a fairly small town so everyone knew everyone.

In an instant I was outside his front porch, carrying him up the steps. I tried to set him down, but he clung to my neck. It pained me to do it, but I peeled his hand from my neck and made him stand alone. I raised his chin to look at me, then dried the tears on his cheeks with my fingertips.

"Isabella leaving me's?" He sniffled, his eyes wide and doe like.

"I wish I didn't have to leave Abraham. I'll miss you so," I told him truthfully, drying the stream of tears that continued to overflow his eyes.

"Is it my faults?"

"It could never be your fault, silly boy," I smiled weakly at him. He ran into my arms and hugged me as tightly as his small arms would allow.

"Thank you, Isabella. For savings me," he said into my shoulder.

"I would never let him hurt you, Little Abraham," I told him, hugging him back as tightly as I dared.

"I'm not so little's anymore," he said, pulling away from me, a smile lighting up his face; one tooth missing. I had to admire his childish innocence, how he was able to switch moods so readily.

"No, you're not," I smiled down at the child, my dead heart breaking as I realised that I would never see the child again. With a deep breath a stood and knocked on the polished front door.

In the time span of five minutes, I had explained to Little Abrahams mother about how he came over with a fever and felt it would be in his best interest if he rest in bed for the remainder of the day. His mother thanked me profusely and as she closed the door to take him to bed, I saw Little Abraham waving at me through the gap between the door and the door frame. I smiled and waved a small smile back at him.

I left the town that night, never to return and much to my dismay, never to see Abraham again. I know that he'll forget about me, there's not a chance that he won't; he's much too young to remember his arithmetic helper when he was the age of five. I can only hope that he shall grow to be a good man; though I don't have a doubt that he will.

**A/N:**** Thank you for reading; I hope you all liked it!**

**Don't we think Abraham was adorable? I want one.  
If there are any other outtakes you want, drop the idea into a review! I will be doing an ExB marriage one at some point I think!**

**I was wondering, do you think we could make 140-145 reviews? **


	15. Outtake Three

**A/N:**** I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas and New Year! **

**I know this is like, a really late update and I'm sorry but I was super ill a few weeks after my last update, and then life caught up with me, so I'm uploading this now; its long overdue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, :'( **

Outtake Three  
10 Years Later  
BPOV

I closed my eyes and imagined myself somewhere far away from Alice's bathroom. I imagined lying on Edwards' bed, his arms wrapped around me; both of us content to just sit in a comfortable, companionable silence. Instead of finding bliss with my imagination, I found myself being brushed, tugged and pulled at. Reluctantly I opened my eyes to observe the scene.

I was sat on a chair in front of Alice's bathroom mirror, Alice herself stood to my right hand side. She was brushing make up onto my face. 'Light and natural' she'd said. Behind me, Rosalie was brushing my mahogany hair, tugging it this way and that, trying to determine which style would look best. Originally it had been Alice doing my hair, but Rosalie took over when Alice got violent with my hair for not complying to her will.

Esme stood towards the back of Alice's bathroom, next to the large claw foot bathtub. The cream garment bag hung on the shower rail and Esme stood with her back to it, as if she were guarding the bag… Like it could go anywhere. Thea stood next to her, looking mature and beautiful. She was about ten years old now, but had the mentality of a twelve year old. Dad dreaded the next year when she would mentally become a teenager, but Esme wasn't too worried; Thea was mature for her age, much like Esme herself.

"Alright, Bella, I think... we're done! Rosalie?" Alice said, breaking me from my inner thoughts. I looked at Rosalie through the mirror to find her nodding, a stunning smile on her lips. I looked in the mirror and was more than happy with what I saw; Alice had actually gone light and natural; she put eyeliner on my top lids, just a thin band to make my amber eyes pop. My naturally rosy lips had a swipe of clear gloss on them, making them appear shiny and fresh, like a crisp strawberry.

Rosalie had done my hair in soft waves, loosely curling the ends. She let some tendrils hang around my face, but scooped the rest into a casual, but sophisticated bun, clipped together with a silver clip that had emerald jewels dotted through it.

I smiled at both of them, thanking them profusely. Though I'd much rather have been with Edward, this was worth it… Considering the result was for Edward anyway. I stood from my seat, tightening the cream robe around me. Esme stepped forward, the garment bag in her hand. Before she could give me the bag, Alice stepped forward and demanded that I lose the robe. I felt a tingling in my cheeks, but was glad that no colour came forth that would reveal my embarrassment. I did as she said and dropped the robe, standing in the bathroom in just my cream, lacy underwear.

Being like this in front of Esme and Thea was mortifying but as I said, Thea was mature and Esme just smiled at me. I felt comfortable in the underwear and was glad that this was the set Alice forced upon me for my wedding night. Esme unzipped the garment bag and handed me the dress that was within. Alice gently took the material from my hands and held it open for me to step into; I did so carefully and allowed her to zip up with back of the dress.

The dress itself was nothing too spectacular; it was a simple white cotton dress, with a lace pattern running under the bust and along the hem of the dress. I looked into the mirror and couldn't stop my eyes from misting with venom that wouldn't fall.

"It's really happening isn't it?" I said to no one in particular, my voice sounding thick with emotion. I felt four sets of arms wrap around me, words of agreement floating in the air. I smiled a huge smile to the females in my family, and sighed a happy sigh.

"You look beautiful, Big sis," Thea smiled. I smiled down at her and cupped her jaw slightly, thanking her. Thea and I definitely had a close sibling relationship. Alice and Rosalie mirrored Thea's appraisal of me and I felt the tingling in my cheeks yet again. Esme, pressed a kiss onto my forehead and smiled at me; giving me her own comments without words. I felt my heart swell for these women.

A small knock on the door broke us from our female bonding. Alice bounded over to the door and opened it slightly, not letting anyone see in. I heard Henry's voice through the door and told Alice to let my nephew in. She sighed and grumbled about the 'No boys allowed rule' being ruined, but I ignored her.

Henry stood, shuffling his feet in the doorway, looking out of his depth at the sight of all the beauty products that Alice owned. He caught my eye and smiled, before holding out an envelope to me. I took it, and ruffled his hair, laughing when he pushed my hand away playfully. I took in his attire, aww'ing silently at how cute the 11 year old boy looked (even if he is 13 mentally). He wore black slacks and a plain white shirt with a bow tie around his neck. He didn't wear a tux or a suit jacket, and it was perfect. He walked over to Rosalie and hugged her waist, before doing the same to Alice, Esme, myself and finally Thea; though he also pressed a kiss to Thea's cheek.

"You look beautiful, Aunt Bell," he said on his way out of the bathroom, leaving us behind with a wave and a dimpled grin that was so much like Emmetts. We shook our heads at the little charmer (only Thea sighed with happiness). I sat back in the chair in front of the mirror and opened the letter that had no name on the front. A small piece of paper was pulled out of the envelope, Edwards perfectly neat writing visible. I skimmed my eyes over it, letting them yet again mist with venom, before reading it through again.

_Isabella,_

_It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but I find myself unable to go without making contact with my bride to be._

_I just wanted to tell you how much I love you; there are not enough stars in the night sky to display how much love I hold for you in my heart._

_I thank you each day for agreeing to become my wife, and I'll show you how grateful I am for your love every day for the rest of my life._

_I love you baby_

_Edwardx_

I felt Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Thea crowd around me as I sniffled at how sweet Edward was. I silently passed them the letter as I sniffled and tried to get myself under control. I laughed when Alice cursed him for being 'too darn cute' and sniffled herself. Thea giggled as she read it, and both Esme and Rosalie tried to hide their misting eyes.

I thought back to when Edward proposed to me.

_Edward and I lay on his bed, companionable silence engulfing us. Edward had one arm wrapped around my waist, while I had both my hands and my head resting on his solid chest. Edward began playing with my left hand, his fingers sliding through mine, playing with my fingers. I closed my eyes and sighed with happiness._

_I started when I felt a slightly warm band surround the ring finger on my left hand. My eyes popped open and I looked down at my hand in confusion. Edward now had both of us sat up, knelt on the centre of the bed, my left hand cupped between both of his. His thumb stroked the beautiful ring that rested on my finger; a thin silver band with an oval face, tiny little gems ingrained in the oval face. It gleamed and sparkled and reminded me of Edward in the sunlight. One of Edwards hands came up to my chin and tilted my face to his, his thumb brushing my bottom lip; his eyes looked deeply into mine and it was almost as if I could see the pure soul of his just by looking into his eyes._

"_Bella, I've wanted to ask you to marry me for so long, but I wanted us to know each other properly before I did so. I wanted to marry you almost a month after I met you, so it's been agony not dropping to my knee before you for ten whole years. But now, I can safely say that I'm glad I waited; I know you inside and out Isabella, I know how beautiful and good you are. I know your love for me and you know mine for you. Isabella, I promise you that I will love you for the rest of our eternities; I promise to love you as your husband, with you as my wife. Marry me?"_

_Instead of answering him, I threw myself into his arms, peppering kisses over his face and nodding my head viciously. I smiled hugely at him, my eyes misted over with venom. His responding smile was blinding, dazzling to me. He laughed out a beautiful laugh before jumping off of the bed, pulling me with him and holding me up in his steel arms. He spun us, cheering and screaming out his joy. I couldn't help but laugh and join in with him._

-RNL-

I gripped dads arm tightly, letting him hold me back from running straight down the aisle to where I knew Edward was waiting for me. Dad chuckled out a soft laugh and pressed his lips to my temple, whispering for me to calm down. I waited impatiently at the beginning of the aisle until I heard the beginning of the wedding march. I smiled hugely and let dad lead me out into the garden. I kept my eyes trained on the end of the aisle, on where Edward stood.

He took my breath away; he stood in his black slacks, white shirt and bow tie, much like the other men in the ceremony, but the mega watt smile on his face and the adoration in his eyes made me melt into my Dad, stunned by his beauty. My eyes never left his, my smile for him and him alone.

I heard some gasps from the audience of our wedding; we didn't have that many people here, just our family and Dads distant 'cousins' the Denali's. I'd introduce myself to them at the reception, because right now my eyes were for Edward and Edward only.

Not soon enough we were at the alter; dad passing my hand into Edwards and pressing a kiss onto my cheek. I clasped Edwards hand like he was my lifeline and giggled when he kissed my cheek before turning to face Jasper, who'd gotten ordained on the internet in order to marry us. This was truly a family event.

I couldn't honestly tell you what was said during the ceremony; I only remembering speaking when my turn was due, vowing myself to Edward with a strong 'I DO' and him doing the same to me. As Jasper pronounced us husband and wife, I couldn't stop myself from leaning up into Edward and capturing his lips in a promising kiss; promising him my love for the rest of my life.

Instead of turning us to walk back down the aisle, Edward tossed me onto his back, laughing as he walked us down the aisle, occasionally spinning and laughing with glee. Thankfully my dress was loose enough around the bottom that I didn't give anyone a show when the unexpected piggyback occurred. As we reached the other end of the garden, at the gazebo where the reception would take place, Edward spun me around to his front and held me bridal style. I giggled and hugged my arms around his neck. I felt his lips kiss my forehead, my cheeks, my nose and finally my lips.

"I love you, so much," he whispered as he pulled back, his forehead resting on mine. I giggled lowly an pecked his lips again.

"As I love you, husband,"

A small cough and a giggle broke us from our trance. Edward set me on my feet, wrapped an arm around my waist before turning us to face our family. Dad and Esme stood forefront, Thea stood between them, trying hide her giggles. Emmett and Rosalie stood to the left of them, Henry thrown over Emmetts shoulder. To the right of Dad and Esme were Alice and Jasper, who both had indulgent smiles on their faces. I then took note of the five Denali's next to Alice and Jasper. Three stunning blondes stood grouped together, all with smiles on their faces as they looked at Edward and I. Next to them were an older couple, around Dad and Esme's age. The woman had brown, chocolate hair that gleamed; her arm was wrapped around a male figure. His light brown hair was slicked back, though slightly messy, his amber almost shaped eyes looking at me knowingly.

"Small world," I mumbled to myself, before smiling hugely. "Eleazar!"

"Isabella," he smiled brightly, his top lip plumper than his bottom lip. I saw the confused looks my family was giving Eleazar and I, so I hugged myself into Edwards side and quickly explained to them how I knew Eleazar. Understanding dawned across their faces and Dad clapped Eleazar on the back, thanking him for 'looking out for his daughter'.

"Wait, your name was Hartley before, was it not?" I asked Eleazar, confused.

"It was. It changed as I joined the Denali clan however. Speaking of which, this is my mate, Carmen" he indicated the brunette to his side. "- Tanya, Kate and Irina." He then pointed the three stunning blondes out in turn. I greeted them all with a smile.

"Now that that's out of the way, I believe two people have a song to dance to, no?" Alice then spoke up, nodding towards Edward and I smiled at her and allowed Edward to lead me away as Clair De Lune began playing from the speakers that had been set up previously.

I rest my head under his chin, my hands on his chest as Edwards arms surrounded me, holding me to him and leading my in a gentle sway to the music that filled our ears. He murmured words of love and adoration to me and I responded in kind.

I smiled as I realised how happy I was in the moment, and almost felt sorry for the emotions Jasper must be getting from me alone. I kissed Edward over his heart and let myself be swayed, let myself enjoy being Mrs Isabella Marie Masen-Cullen.

I think I'll always enjoy being her.

**A/N:**** I hope I did this justice? **

**Let me know what you thought! And any other ideas you would like to see! I do have some more in mind and they will be uploaded at some point!**

**Review please:3**


End file.
